Oh my President!
by ScarletXxXKhrymi
Summary: Jellal, Vice President of the Student council of Fairy Tail University has found out that he has taken a liking towards the president. Erza, nicknamed as the "Demon President" has a dark past. Jellal is stubborn not to admit his feelings to Erza but will he be able to tell it to her before its too late? And will Erza confess her dark past? Read to find out! JerZa
1. My Demon Roommate

**YO HO! I'm back!**

**Oh yes, this is my newest JerZa story~! And if you haven't read the Reverse the Potion, please please read it!**

**And oh, this is a High School JerZa story so for the students out there~! ^_^ PLEASE READ IT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, everything goes to their respective owners~ I only own the plot~**

* * *

Erza's POV

"_Don't take mama away from me!" I cried as tears streamed down my cheeks. Unknown guys are taking mama away from me. "Mama! Mama, don't go away!" _

"_Erza," Mama spoke, tears falling. "I will always love you"_

_ Suddenly, a blade ended my mother's life. Blood splattered on the ground as my mother fell, cold dead. Tears fall even harder as I screamed_.

"Erza! Erza, wake up!" A voice called out. I opened my eyes just to see a blue haired hugging me tight and calling my name. "Erza, please wake up! I don't wanna lose you!"

"Jel…lal?" I spoke as I noticed the my tears made his shoulder wet. He heard it and look at me. He hugged me tighter, placing his head on my shoulder.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up," He said worriedly. "I began to panic"

I blushed and made my head rest in his shoulders. "You sound funny," I said and he chuckled. "The vice president worried about the president? Wow, its rare"

Suddenly, he removed his hug from me and looked away, blushing. He was cute when he blush. I pinch his cheeks making his cheeks redder. "Stmop! Lhook aht the chlock!(Meaning: Stop! Look at the clock!)" I looked at the time and it is already 4:00 in the morning. We need to be at the park at 6 o' clock sharp.

"Oh God! Were gonna be late!" I said as I race to get my towel and clothes. I ran to the bathroom but Jellal already stormed in and slammed the door. I pounded the door hard. "HEY! LADIES FIRST!"

He opened the door and stuck his tongue out. "I was the first one to go here :P" and he slammed the door once again. GRRR!

"JELLAL!"

Today is our field trip in Magnolia's tourist spots. Its gonna last for 7 days or for a week. A week with my VICE PRESIDENT? HELL! Today is still the first day, GOD! After almost an hour, Jellal finally got out of the bathroom. He was wearing a red polo and black pants, hair still wet.

"Did you know, you bath longer than a girl?" I said as I got into the bathroom. I could hear Jellal saying that I bath longer than a gorilla. Wow, but I must say. He is a clean guy in bathing.

* * *

_Jellal's POV_

I sat on my bed and started wearing my shoes as I remembered how I hug Erza earlier. She smells like lavender and she is so warm. I wanted to hug her longer but it will only mean that I have a liking on her. Wait, I like her and she must not find that out because if she did, she will distance herself away from me. She looks cute when she's sleeping and when she's angry. She is perfect for me. That rare scarlet hair, chocolate brown eyes, and white skin.

I wonder when will I be able to tell her that I like her? After 30 minutes, Erza stepped out of the bathroom wearing a cute blue dress that fits her. She noticed that I was staring at her and raise her eyebrow. "What?" She asked and I laughed.

"You look like a old woman!" I said and of course, I lied. She was cute in her dress. She approached me and hit me in my shoulder. She sat beside me as she started wearing her sandals. She look even more beautiful when she started braiding her hair like a princess of the north. Oh God, Erza don't do anything more or I'm going to melt. The clock striked 5:30 and I took Erza's hand and we race outside of our cabin. I locked the door and put the key on my bag.

We started racing downstairs just to find the other student council members waiting for us. The rest were students from different sections. Mirajane, the secretary was serving tea with Lucy, the treasurer. Gray and Natsu were fighting, they were both sergeant at arms. Juvia was cheering for Gray which was kinda unnecessary. The other students didn't paid attention to them and continued eating their breakfast. We reached the Student council table and ate our lunch.

"Its my first time to see Erza wearing a dress," Lucy said and took a sip of her tea.

"If it weren't for the dress code in this trip, I wouldn't wear something like this!" the red head complained.

"Well," Mirajane said, smiling at Erza. "You look cute when you wear a dress, isn't that right? Vice Prez?"

I almost choked when Mirajane said that. I shook my head violently, lying to her that the president look horrible. They chuckled with the sight, even Erza which was really really cute. I took a sip of my tea once again to calm my nerves.

"Time to go to your respective bus number!" Gildarts, our homeroom teacher shouted after a few minutes. "And also, tie a ribbon with your roommate because they will be your partner for the trip!"

Erza's jaw dropped when she heard that. Gildarts handed me the ribbon and I started tying it to her right wrist and into my left wrist. I smiled at her but she looked at me with scary eyes.

"I can't believe I will be with a baka!" she complained and I squeezed her hand,

"I can't believe I will be with a complainant red headed monster," I said as I dragged her to our bus.

* * *

_Erza's POV_

I stared out the window, ignoring the blue-haired-angel-wanna-be-vice-president. He was in his own world with his phone, listening to his favorite sound tracks. I looked at him and there, he was still listening to his music. I blew a strand in frustration and he noticed me. He handed me a earphone and I took it and started listening to some music. My lips turned into a curve as I listened to my favorite song, "Summer Paradise"

_In the amusement park 15 minutes after/7:15 a.m_

"Okay, bratz!" Principal Makarov shouted. "Don't be separated with your partner and be here by 10:00 for lunch and also, eat whatever you want here just don't be lost, OKAY?"

"Yes sir!" The students chorused. I started walking with my angel-wanna-be-partner to the amusement park.

"Hey, Erza!" Jellal said. "Errrzzaaa~!"

"What?" I turned around, pissed off. He was pointing in the roller coaster in front of us.

"I wanna ride that," Jellal smiled at me, darkly. I gulped down and dragged him towards the roller coaster.

And it turned out to be awesome! But for my partner, well, I guess it didn't work out for him. He wanted a ice cream after the roller coaster with that motion-sickness face in his face. I laughed at him so hard that he gave me money to buy ice cream.

"I can't believe that the great VICE PRESIDENT is scared of roller coasters!" I laugh while licking my ice cream. He just cursed under his breath and our day continued with that until I found a little girl crying in front of a tree. I was going to approach her when Jellal pulled me back. Our faces were near each other that our noses almost touched.

"Where are you going?" he asked me and I pointed at the girl who was crying. "You are going to approach her?"

"More like comfort her," I said and approached the little girl. I kneeled in front of her and she looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently. "Why are you crying?"

She looked at me and hugged me. "Nee-chan!" she sobbed. "M-My toy is stucked up there." She pointed the teddy bear which was stuck in a branch. "Don't worry," I stroked her hair gently, "Nee-chan will get it for you." I stood up and smiled at her, meanwhile Jellal was back listening to his music. I rolled my eyes and climbed up the tree. I carefully stretched my hand to get her toy but unfortunately, after I got hold of the toy, I fell from the tree.

"_KYAAAAAA!"_

* * *

**EEEEKK! EKKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE~!**

**Oh poor, Erza... XDD**

**Reviews please? I would be happy if you leave a review~**

**And also, I will update as fast as I can, I PROMISE~!**

**Stay tuned for the coming chapters!**

**-ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	2. Teddy Bear

**Yo ho, I'm back!**

**Did you noticed my absence for the past few days? That is because of my... exams.. -_- **

**I'm sorry for my late update!**

**Anyways, THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! \****(^_^)/ THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does... He rightfully deserves his great masterpiece!**

**NOW, OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

_**Erza's POV**_

_**Day 1: Amusement park **_

I carefully stretched my hand to get her toy but unfortunately, after I got hold of the toy, I fell from the tree.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

I closed my eyes in fear that I would feel pain but no, I fell on someone, I think. I opened my eyes and saw that I was lying safely on the ground. I blinked my eyes several times and checked if I got the teddy bear. The teddy bear was still on my hands, I sighed in relief.

"Hey," A familiar voice spoke. "You are heavy, you know." I turned around to see where it came from and I saw Jellal under me, bearing my weight. My eyes widened and I moved away from him and sat on the grass. The little girl was astonished and I just smiled and handed her the teddy bear. She was delighted when she saw the teddy bear and got it from me. I chuckled as she hugged me.

"Nee-chan! Thank you very much!" The sweet little girl said and waved goodbye. She ran away and to her parents. As I started moving my foot, pain stroke me. I bit my lip and looked at my foot. My right foot was sprained. That sentence started echoing in my mind. My right foot was SPRAINED….sprained….sprained….sprained….sprained….sprained…..NOOO!How can I travel with a sprained foot?

"Hey, Prez" Jellal called out as he was waving a hand over my nose. "You have a sprained foot, shall I bring you?"

"Are you kidding me?" I said with a fake laugh. "I can stand on my own!" I started to stand when the pain stroke me REAL HARD causing me to stumble, nearly falling to the ground. Luckily, this angel-wanna-be-vice-president caught me on time but the thing is… our face were so close that our noses touched this time. This caused me to blush a little. I turned my head to the side for him to avoid noticing it.

"I'll just bring you and that's final," He said as he lift me up on his back. I started complaining to him as he walked with me on his back. Is it me or a lot of people are looking at us with delight?

"Hey, Jellal" I said, whispering in his ear. He gave a "hmm?" response. "Is it me or a lot of people are staring?"

"Well," he spoke up and stopped walking. We stopped on a gun-prize booth. "They probably think that we are couple but WE ARE NOT, OBSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Yeah," I nodded as he put me down on a table near the booth. "But why are we here?"

"I wanna play," he said as he started paying the guy and gave him a gun. "Isn't that obvious?"

JUST ONE MORE ANSWER LIKE THAT, I WILL CHOKE HIM TO DEATH! He started playing and after the game, he won a large light blue teddy bear.

"Oh hey, Prez!" He started teasing me. "I got this fluffy, cute light blue teddy bear~! And also, its LARGE~~!"

"Just you watch," I stared at him with scary eyes. "Once we get back, I will choke you to death"

"Hehe, try to~~!" He gave me the teddy bear and my eyebrows arched. "Just hold it until we get back! I can't lift you with a large teddy bear in my hands"

"You are a sadist-angel-wanna-be-vice-president-of-all-bakas~!" I took the teddy bear and he started lifting me up. The next destination? Meeting place for lunch~! Yum!

And so, he lift me until we reached the restaurant…..

"Erza… Jellal.." the blonde treasurer, Lucy called our names. "Did something good happen between the two of you?"

"W-What do you mean?" We chorused and she chuckled.

"I mean, why is the President on the Vice's back?" the white-haired beauty, Mirajane said and ate a spoonful of curry. "Well, this is the story" I said and started telling her what happened at the amusement park and they listened carefully.

"Oh, so that is what happened" the cute blue haired girl, Levy said. I looked at Jellal and caught his gaze. I looked at him with scary eyes, as if I'm saying "Later, you will get your punishment"

* * *

_**Jellal's POV**_

_**After Lunch/Going home **_

We were going home already and the trip to the Music Museum was cancelled due to the bad weather. Erza was already tired like the others in the bus and most of them were already sleeping, including Erza. She was hugging the teddy bear I won from a gun-prize booth in the amusement park and she look cute with it. The bus moved sideward causing Erza's head to fall onto my left shoulder and it almost caught me off-guard.

"She's the cutest girl that I met," I thought. My hand just moved on its own and hold Erza's hand. After almost 5 minutes, I let go of my hand from hers and looked out of the window. I imagined Erza and I dating, having fun, and as a couple. I pushed the thoughts away and thought about the scene this early in the morning.

_**Flashback**_

_3:50 am_

_I was sitting on my bed, thinking about random things when suddenly Erza moves her head violently. She started groaning and screaming. I ran to her side and started shaking her body for her to wake up but still, she didn't. Worst happened after that, tears started falling and she was saying things now._

"_Mama, please don't go away!" _

"_Please don't take mama away from me!"_

"_I'm not her so, please let mama go!"_

_ That was creepy…. Tears continued to fall so I panicked. I hugged her, shaking her harder, wanting to wake her up. _

"_Erza! Erza, wake up!" I said, hugging her tight. "Erza please wake up! I don't wanna lose you!"_

"_Jel…lal," she finally spoke. I looked at her and hugged her tight, resting my head on her shoulder. _

"_I thought you weren't going to wake up," I said worriedly. "I began to panic"_

_**END OF THE FLASHBACK**_

The bus stopped and announced that we're already at the quarters. I shake Erza's body gently and when she didn't wake up, I shake her harder.

"Errrzzzzaaaa~~! Waaaakeee uppp~~!" I said while shaking her. Lucy and Levy sweat dropped.

"Jellal, you're making her dizzy" Lucy said and Erza's eyes opened. As she opened her eyes, she started at me with that lovely… scary…eyes? I received a smack in the face. I once again, lifted her up because of her thank-God sprain. I smiled as I went to our quarters.

"She's one lovely weird girl," I thought as I brought her to our quarters and laid her into her bed. She picked up a book and made it fly to me and well… It hit my face hard. Mirajane and Levy jaw dropped.

"Oh my, why did you do that?" Mirajane continued aiding her sprain.

"He did so many things that annoyed me! He teased me, he ignored me, he teased me, and did nothing but the two of them-" Erza flinched, feeling the pain from the sprain. Ouch, Erza… I didn't ignored you! EVEN FOR ONCE! EXCUSE ME! And the day continued until Erza fell asleep and I was left in front of my laptop, doing my duty as the vice president.

I took a rest and looked at Erza's angelic face. I smiled and noticed my teddy bear placed in my bed. I approached it and picked it up. I walked towards the sleeping president and placed the teddy bear under her arm, making her hug it. She moved and hugged the teddy bear.

"_Let my teddy bear hug you because of the reason that his owner can't," I thought to myself and smiled. _I continued to do my task.

After a few minutes after that sweet scenario, Erza spoke words that was very very creepy…

"_I…am…not…a…witch"_

_What just she said?_

* * *

**EEEKK! EKKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**Is it good? Review below!**

**Reviews make me happy~ *puppy eyes***

**Stay tuned for the upcoming happenings!**

**-ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	3. Love? Yes, thank you!

**_YO HO~! I'M BACK~!_**

**_Sorry for my late update~! Its because of my dance contest in school that prevents me to update faster~_**

**_By the way, English is my second language so please bear with my mistakes~ I'm not really fluent with it~_**

**_I am proud to be a Filipino~!_**

**_So, yes~ THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! ALL OF YOU ARE AWESOME!_**

**_So let's go to the story~!_**

**_I don't own Fairy Tail nor its characters, Mashima Hiro does~! _**

**_Also I don't own the video~ Jun Sung Ahn does~!_**

**_SO OFF TO THE STORY~!_**

* * *

_**Day 2: Music Museum **_

_**Go to wherever you want**_

_**Erza's POV**_

"_Please let mother go!" I cried as I saw them taking my mother away from me. "She's not a witch!"_

"_She's not a witch? Well, kid you don't know you mother very much!" A guy who was holding my mother said. "Maybe, you're also a witch!"_

"_I'm not a witch!" I covered my ears to avoid hearing painful words from their bloody mouth._

_ They laughed and planned how to get me. Mother warned me and told me to run away. "No, mother!" I responded to her sweet words. "I won't leave you!" I told those words but yet, I wasn't able to fulfill it. Someone grabbed my hand and took me away from the bitter scenario. I don't know who it is but all I can remember is Blue hair, fair skinned, green eyes, and red tattoo breaking on his right eye. That features were all I can remember as he reassured me that I am gonna be safe. _

"_Hey," he said with a sweet smile. "You are going to be alright. I'm right here, I will protect you"_

"_No!" I cried as I taste the saltiness of my own tears. "I want to see mother! To see that she's fine!"_

"_Shhhh!" He hugged me tight. He stroke my scarlet hair as tears fall continuously . _

_He was the first boy to make my heart thump so hard. But, we were separated in a bitter way also. He wasn't killed but as soon as he was taken away from me, my walls go tumbling down, knowing that no one like him would comfort me anymore._

I woke up with a start. Jellal, once again, did something ridiculous. He tickled me to death! I wasn't able to escape due to the tight ropes that prevented me from moving. I ALMOST pleaded for him to stop but then, this is a Demon you're fighting with. The ropes broke due to my hand's heavy impact. As soon as I was able to escape, I ran to him and pinned him on the ground. And hehe, guess what? I SAT ON HIS STOMACH AND JUMPED ON HIM XDD. He was laughing for no reason. *sighs* He is a weirdo after all.

* * *

_**5:30 a.m**_

We walked downstairs to eat our breakfast. I saw the other student council members chatting, eating, and fighting. I sat on my seat and started eating my breakfast as I heard them saying something that bothered me.

"Hey, the destination is Music Museum right?" Lucy asked and we nodded. "So that means every where musical?"

"Well, yeah" Jellal replied and took a sip of his coffee(Since when did he got that?).

"So, can we try playing instruments there?" Levy asked with excitement in her tone. "I hear that there are a lot of tour guides that ask the tourist to try and play their violin which is very very awesome!"

With that, I was choked by an unknown entity or should I say, I was shocked with the said information. I don't like playing violin again because…. of….. my….. past. Thank-God, Lucy helped me when I choked. I sighed in relief but then, I didn't want to play violin once again.

"Okay, bratz!" Principal Makarov shouted real loud that kinda annoys me. "We're going to the Music Museum and make sure not to make any scene there!"

"Hai~!"

* * *

_**6:00 a.m**_

_**On the way**_

Its my turn to seat near the window. Jellal once again, turned on his ignore-Erza mode. I stared out the window. Rain drops started raining and I wore my jacket. My chin rested on my palm as I remember my past that made me stop playing instruments in the present time. Mother loved to hear me playing my violin that she gave me. I wonder if that violin was still alive or if it was already burn in that fire along with my properties. I would always play in front of my mother to make her happy or when she is sick. But, now… I don't want to play violin any more.

Jellal nudge me asking me if I wanted his snack. I shook my head and looked out once again. He didn't let me stay in peace. "Hey, Erza" he nudge me again. "My brother, Siegrain will be there also"

"Really?" I said with excitement and he nodded and ignored me once again. I blushed as I look out of the window. Jellal's older brother, Siegrain is the guy that I fell in love with. He's kind, smart, gentleman, and everything Jellal isn't(except for they are both smart). And actually, he is the one that saved me, the one that took me away from those who wanted to torture me and kill me. He is already in collage.

* * *

_**7:20 a.m**_

_**Music Museum**_

We were already walking on the hallway of the Museum surrounded by different instruments. The tour guide introduced to us different antique music instruments used by a lot of known musicians. We stopped at the part of the museum that was made for the tourist for them to play the violin. I walked backwards and bumped onto Jellal.

"Erza," He hold my hand. "What's the problem"

"N-Nothing" I could hear my heartbeat louder than ever. Tell me, what kind of phobia is this?

"Erza, your hands are cold" He held my other hand and examined it. "What's the problem? I know there is a problem"

"I told you its nothing," I flicked my hand off Jellal and he just stared at me.

"So, who knows how to play the violin?" the tour guide asked. None volunteered except for the almighty-great Minerva of our section. Thank-God she's not a officer because if she is, it'll be a disaster everyday. The tour guide asked her to go in front and start playing violin. She flicked her hair and went in front and started showing off. I rolled my eyes and blew a strand of scarlet hair. She played "I will always love you" and she did a great cover of it.

"Anyone else?" the tour guide asked. This is the time for me to get over my trauma. I'm sure mother won't like to see me not playing violin anymore which she taught me for years. I raised my hand and the tour guide asked me to go in front. I walked in front and as I was walking, I saw Siegrain approaching me. I blushed and stopped walking in front.

"Hey, Sieg" I called out and he smiled. "Can you play with me? Along with Jellal?"

He looked at Jellal who nodded in reply and smiled at me. "Sure, Erchi!" he asked the tour guide for two more violins and the tour guide gave him. I told them to play the song that we I use to hear and they did a cover but needed me to play(but that time, I don't want to play violin). They smiled and I started the song. As I play the tune, Natsu and Gray(the beat boxers of the student council) knew what to do.

_**[[N/A: You can see this video **__** /8vHblMjqJfs**__** to see how they played it. Erza-the middle Jun Sung Ahn, Jellal- the one with panda hat, Siegrain- the one with gray sweater. And also, if you can't find the video its entitled "River flows in you- Yiruma/Wedding Dress- Taeyang(Jun Sung Ahn) Violin Cover and I'm gonna tell you, HE'S AMAZING!]]**_

As Jellal played the last note, our batch-mates clapped their hands for us and my lips turn into a curve. Sieg gave me a high five and also Jellal. "I told you, you will do great if you just play it once again!" Sieg told me as he ruffled my hair. I chuckled and the tour guide praised us. They continued with the tour and Jellal and I with Sieg was left out due to important matters.

"I haven't seen you for a while! Erchi!" He gave me a bear hug. I returned the hug, smiling. He removed himself and gave Jellal a chest-to-chest bump.

"Hey, I'm gonna introduce someone to the two of you" Sieg told us and called her to show up. She appeared and she was a black haired woman with brown eyes. She was a beautiful woman and I wondered who she is in Sieg's life.

"She's Ultear," he put his left arm on her shoulder, pushing her closer to him. "My fiancée"

"Hello, Nice to meet you!" She bowed and introduced herself. "My name is Ultear Milkovich"

"My name is Jellal Fernandes," Jellal bowed and did the same. "Your fiancée's younger brother"

I did the same also. We talked for a while and I had to use a false excuse just to get out of those fake laughs and smiles that I was releasing. We waved goodbye and walked towards our batch. My heart was aching so bad. Sieg already have a fiancée? Why didn't he told me earlier?! Jellal looked worried and decided to talk to me during recess.

* * *

_**Recess**_

_**At the fountain **_

I was seating at the edge of the fountain(you know that dry spot in the fountain?) crying alone. Jellal sat beside me and saw me tearing so I had to wipe my tears and keep them for a long time.

"Its painful right?" He asked. I arched my eyebrows, pretending not to know what he's saying. "Don't play innocent Erza. I know that you like my brother and was hurt when you found out that he has a fiancée"

"Dummy," I hit him in the shoulder and tears fell once again. "Why do you always know what I think in my mind?"

"Maybe because I have known you for a long time," he chuckled. "Since elementary days, I have known you to be a badass girl but now, you're much more badass"

I managed to let go of a chuckle but tears wont stop falling. I closed my eyes and let them fall. "Jellal," I called out his name and I could hear him say "hmm?" I pulled his sleeve before saying more words. "Comfort me," I said in a low voice. Surprisingly, he hugged me and let me tear on his chest. This made me feel better after crying but made Jellal's t-shirt wet so I decided to give him one, secretly.

* * *

_**After the tour**_

_**10:00 a.m**_

_**Divine clothes **_

"Hey, Lucy! Is this okay for Jellal?" I asked and she put a hand on her chin, examining a object. After almost a minute, she gave me a thumbs up. I picked a black t-shirt with cool angelic wings design on the back and on the front is like a scenario of a angel flying and leaving feathers behind. I took the t-shirt and paid it at the counter.

After paying, I noticed that my friends also brought one for their man. Mirajane brought one for Laxus, Lucy brought one for Natsu, and Levy brought one for Gajeel. We started walking to the said restaurant for our lunch. As we reached there, we realized that we were the first ones so we brought fortune cookies.

I got a message that I don't really understand.

"_Love someone who will be the first one to bump you"_

I really can't understand what its meaning.

"I've got "Your special someone will play tricks at you when you sleep today, so be careful" Lucy told us and scowled. "Natsu…."

"Mine is "Love the first one that will catch you from falling" Levy told them and Mirajane smiled. Gajeel, that is.

"Mine is "Its better to smack your special someone tonight" Mirajane said and smirked. I chuckled and they asked me what mine is. I showed them and took a sip of my water.

"What does this mean?" Lucy asked. "A love fortune cookie?"

"Well, I got one" Levy waved hers. I took a sip as I look out of the window.

"Yeah, but this one is odd" Mirajane took a closer look.

"But, aren't fortune cookies not real?" I took a sip. "right?"

"Well, sometimes it is right and sometimes its wrong"

"I don't have anything to worry *sips* right?"

They nodded in agreement and we started chatting about random things. After several minutes, I stood up and went to the washroom. As I walked, I didn't noticed that I will bump onto someone and when I look up to apologize, it was Jellal whom I bumped with.

"Are you okay, Erza?" Jellal asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and he smiled. "I'm glad to hear that!"

I blushed and went to the washroom. I stopped in front of the mirror, seeing my own reflection, a girl with scarlet hair tied into a pony tail, wearing a t-shirt and jeans(yeah, dress code for today). I remembered how Jellal comforted me, how he smiled at me and reassured me. My heart started beating fast as I remembered those times that I'm with my blue-haired-angel-wanna-be. What is this feeling? It feels like… I want to spare all of my time with him… I…. I think I like my vice president. I pushed those thoughts away when I saw Lucy, Levy, and Mirajane staring at me.

"She's in love, isn't she?" Mira said with a smirk and the two girls nodded in agreement.

"W-What do you mean?!" I blushed and they approached me with that smirk printed on their faces.

We ate lunch and decided to go and buy something with the boys.

* * *

The boys went looking for t-shirts that they could wear and we, the girls went searching for a perfect dress and guess what, they looking one for me. Just when did I told them that I want some frilly, fluffy dress? They would pull me in one section and make me try and then it didn't fit me so they went searching for another one. FINALLY, after almost a hundred hours they found a dress that fits me most. I opened the door of the dressing room and showed them the dress. I was trying a light blue dress with a black ribbon that breaks the colors, on the top it was color white and finally it fits me!

The guys were already bored and were chatting when I came out to ask their opinions. Reaction: Speechless. I chuckled when I saw them jaw-dropped.

"What?" I chuckled and maybe, their brains malfunctioned and didn't respond. Lucy told me to take it off and she'll gonna pay for it.

* * *

"Thanks for the dress," I told them as we reached our cabins. Lucy shook her head and smiled.

"I told you it was principal who wanted to buy you another dress," she took my hand and smiled once again. I smiled back.

"See you tomorrow,"

"Yeah, see you"

And when I opened the door of my cabin, I found Jellal already in the bathroom taking a shower. He's really a jerk. I closed the door and sat on my bed. I saw Jellal's teddy bear and remembered the t-shirt I bought for him. I thought of an idea to give it to him. I took the t-shirt from its paper bag and approached the teddy bear. I made the teddy bear wear the t-shirt and put a note on it saying _"Hey angel-wanna-be, thank you for comforting me earlier. Here is your reward from your president. Thank you once again :)" _

I took off my shoes and lay myself on the comfy bed. I didn't realized that I was already sleeping without changing clothes.

* * *

_**Jellal's POV**_

When I went out of the bathroom, I saw the sleeping Erza and my teddy bear which have….clothes? I approached my teddy bear and saw a note saying, _"Hey angel-wanna-be, thank you for comforting me earlier. Here is your reward from your president. Thank you once again :)" _I smiled as I read the note. I took the t-shirt off the teddy bear and approached my president. I covered her body with a blanket and kissed her forehead.

"I'm gonna wear this tomorrow," I thought. I sat on my bed and took out the paper bag with heels inside. I brought this for Erza. I went out of our cabin and went to Lucy and Levy's. I knocked on the door and the golden haired treasurer opened the door.

"Oh, Jellal its you" she said and made me come in. "What is it?"

"Well, tomorrow" I said while holding the paper bag. "The party that we prepared for the president will be held tomorrow right?"

"Yes, why?" Levy butted in. I smiled and gave them the paper bag.

"Please make her wear this heels," I pleaded and Lucy took the paper bag. She took the box off the paper bag and opened it. A red wedge with red straps was inside. The two girls looked at me.

"You brought this for her?" they asked, arching a eyebrow.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Its her 18th birthday tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, but it will be held downstairs, evening" Levy said. "How can we fix her?"

"Well, you can ask principal to bring you here while we are fixing ourselves and Erza doesn't have a clue about what's gonna happen tomorrow" I said and the two girls looked at each other.

"Sure, we'll make her wear this" they chorused. I thanked them and went back to my own cabin.

_Tomorrow… Erza's birthday…_

* * *

_**EEEKK~! EEEEKK~! This chapter is done!**_

_**Hehe~! Reviews please? *puppy eyes* they make me happy~**_

**_Stay tuned for the upcoming happenings!_**

**_#ScarletXxXKhrymi_**


	4. My Pretty Demon's Birthday

_**YO HO! I'm back!**_

_**Sorry for my late updates~! You know, the school is keeping me away from using the laptop~**_

**_So, yeah... Anyways, THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR GREAT REVIEWS! THANK YOU, THANK YOU! YOU ARE AWESOME PEOPLE!  
And also, did you know that I'm a nerd(you know, nerd, those who like studying) without glasses? And yes! Finally! Our dance fest is done! I call myself "Dancing Bookworm" because I like to dance and like books~_**

**_HEHEHE! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR GREAT REVIEWS!_**

**_I don't own Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro-sempai does~ ^^ _**

**_So, OFF TO THE STORY! _**

* * *

_**Day 3: Once upon a December musical play**_

_**Erza's Birthday party**_

_**Jellal's POV**_

_**4:00 a.m**_

I woke up and yawned. I stood up and thought of how I would wake my president. Hmmm? Maybe, I'll just wake her up in a gentle way because its her birthday today. I approached the president and shook her body gently. "Prez," I called out as I shook her body. "Wake up"

"Mhnnnn" she didn't opened her eyes. She suddenly took my hand and pulled me. Oh great, too powerful. I landed beside her on her bed. She hugged me. "5 more minutes," she said while hugging me. I felt my cheeks burn up. Being hugged by your ultimate crush? DREAM COME TRUE! But then, I don't want to make her think that I'm going to rape her or something so I shook her body once again, but this time its HARDER.

She opened her eyes and stared at me. Seconds passed, nothing happened until she realized my position. "WAAAH!" She jumped out of her bed, shocked. "W-W-Why are you there?"

"Well," I sat up on her bed and grinned. "You pulled me and hugged me"

"W-W-What?! I won't do such thing!" she complained.

"Believe yourself," I took my clothes and went to the bathroom. "But you really did it"

I went in and I can hear Erza cursing outside. Oh my lovely Erza, don't curse me because I love you. I took the t-shirt that Erza gave me and jeans. Oh how sweet of you Erza to give one to me. I took a bath and etc. etc. etc.

* * *

_**After bathing/4:30 a.m**_

I came out and sat on my bed, fixing myself. Erza noticed the t-shirt she gave me and smiled. I looked up to her and thanked her. She just walked to the bathroom and slammed the door. But is it me or she just blushed? I pushed that thought aside. I thought about how she was in pain yesterday and how I recklessly hugged her. Sieg-nii did told me that he already have a fiancée but I didn't told Erza because I knew she would be in pain. I hope that she would notice me someday, notice the person who really loved her.

She came out after a few minutes wearing the school t-shirt and jeans(dress code). She looked beautiful especially when her hair is still wet. I decided to do some tricks with her. She turned her back onto me, fixing her hair in front of the mirror. I approached her and tickled her. She was trapped now in my tickles. She walked trying to escape but my hands won't let her. She walked and walked and walked and suddenly, she tripped and landed on her bed and me too, tripped and fell. I landed on top of hers and our bodies collided but our faces were too near to each other, feeling each others' breathing. I saw her cheeks that were tinted with red and I also felt mine burning up. After realizing the position, I stood up fast.

"S-Sorry!" I apologized and she shook her head. "S-Shall we go downstairs?" She nodded and we walked downstairs in silence. Awkwardness surrounded us as we approached the student body.

"Hey, the two of you" Gray said as we sat. "Do you have a fever?"

"W-Why?" Erza managed to spoke. Mira and the others stifled a laugh.

"Its because the two of you have tomato faces!" Lucy said, trying not to laugh. E-Eh? I hid my face in embarrassment.

* * *

_**Erza's POV**_

_**12:00 noon**_

_**Singing Chefs and Waiters**_

"Ahh! Man! I'm hungry!" Natsu slouched and complained. Lucy hit his arm hard and started scolding him.

"Don't misbehave!" Lucy said seriously. Natsu complained even more. Mira and Levy chuckled. On the other side, Jellal was showing me pictures of the actors and actress of the musical play. Jellal was very fond of musical plays and was very glad to watch the show. He was very happy telling me of certain things about the show we recently watched. .He looks so cute when he tells me those things, those emerald eyes that were shining with glee. Those smiles that fits his face were very charming. Oh how cute he was.

"The musical show is great, right? Erza?" Jellal asked and snapped me out of my thoughts. I smiled and nodded at him, unable to say any more words.

* * *

_**12:30 p.m**_

To this moment, Mira, Levy, and Lucy dragged me to the quarters and into Lucy and Levy's room. Mirajane slammed the door and locked it. I raised my eyebrow and confused of their actions. Levy and Lucy smiled at me with Mirajane smirking.

"What is this?" I asked them, confusingly.

"Principal told us to keep you here until dinner," Lucy said and she stood up, looking for a certain thing. "and fix you up." Lucy was holding a paper bag and a big box when she came back.

"Fix me up?" I arched my eyebrows. They nodded and they did fix me up in rather a horrible way.

* * *

_**Jellal's POV**_

_**5:30 p.m**_

The venue is all ready. Tables? Check! Curtains? Check! Foods? Check! Drinks? Check! All? CHECK! All that's left is the birthday girl, Erza Scarlet. The guys and girls of different sections were already dressed up. I even had to knock Natsu out to make him wear a tuxedo. I scanned the room for disorders but then, I saw Minerva who is dressed up, almost look like the birthday girl(I mean, she's dressed up that make people think that she's the birthday girl). I sighed in relief as Wendy, who traveled from the north came and was giving roses to the 18 roses that our Principal assigned. I was assigned to be Erza's escort for no valid reason -_-

"Hey, Escort" Gray teased me and surely, I want to punch him hard on the cheek. "You look good"

"Yeah," Natsu nodded. "A guy wearing a silver suit with red necktie, fixed hair, and probably the perfect guy for the perfect president"

"That's me!" I joked and we laughed. Oh, I wanna see my princess right now. I wonder how she will look like.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

Finally, they're done with the make up and hairstyle. I looked at the mirror and saw that they slightly curled the ends of my hair and braided the upper part in a twisted waterfall style. They put a light make up with my face and they said that I look very beautiful. I was thinking all that time what Principal Makarov is planning. Lucy ran to the box and opened it, revealing a light strapless blue gown filled with glitters. It has black lace just below the breast part and have red streaks below the lace. It has layers and each end of the layer is colored red. In other words: it is amazingly beautiful. Lucy smiled at me with Levy and Mirajane.

"Here's your dress, My princess" Lucy approached me holding the beautiful gown. Okay, this is making my head ache now. What is really happening?

"I-I-I can't wear that!" I said and Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Its too beautiful for me!"

"No, Erza" Mira held my hand. "You're too beautiful for it"

"B-But-"

"Principal Makarov wanted you to wear this," Levy said, grinning. Principal Makarov again? I sighed and asked for their help in wearing the gown. After wearing the gown, I faced the mirror once again and saw a different person. I saw a beautiful girl with a beautiful dress. I almost forgot that I was her. I don't know what to say.

"Okay, Erza" Lucy said while putting a flower behind the left side of my ear. "You're perfect!"

"Thank you, Lucy, Levy, Mira" I smiled at them and they told me to stay where I am as they wear they're gowns. Lucy's hair was tied into a bun while Mirajane's hair was left fully loose and for Levy, she took the head band off and fixed her hair. They look so beautiful even without make up.

* * *

_**8:00 p.m**_

We were talking and taking pictures when Wendy, our friend from the junior years came in. She was wearing a cute dress that fits her.

"Wendy!" I hugged her and she smiled at me. "Why are you here?"

"Well," She grinned at me, cutely. She winked at me. "That's a secret"

"You're so cute, Wendy!" Levy hugged her tighter than mine.

"I-I can't breathe!" Wendy exclaimed. Levy removed her hug and apologized. "A-Anyways, Lucy-san its time"

"Okay," Lucy stood up and took my hand. "Let's go, Erza"

"To where?" I asked.

"Secret~!" Mirajane said while approaching me, smiling. She opened the door and led the way.

* * *

_**Jellal's POV**_

_**8:00 p.m**_

We were on our positions when Lucy and Levy's room opened revealing a white haired beauty and behind her, the cute Wendy with Levy and behind her is Lucy and behind her is blah… blah…. Blah… WAIT! WHO IS THAT? I squinted to see it clearer. I saw a beautiful scarlet haired girl wearing a blue gown. That is the beautiful Erza. My jaw dropped and Natsu had to put it back without me knowing. She's so beautiful especially when she walked downstairs. I almost forgot what to do. As she stopped at the last step of the stairs, I signaled the 18 roses to come out and dance the lovely red haired. Music started to play and Gray stepped out first and bowed in front of the scarlet haired. I could see Prez shocked of Gray's action. He asked for her hand and kissed it first and dance her. After dancing with her, he made her turn around and Natsu caught her hand and it was his turn to dance with her.

The dance continued until Principal Makarov is the last guy of the 18 roses. As the Principal stopped dancing Erza, I stepped out and bowed in front of my president. "May I have this dance?" I said in a gentle manner and kissed her hand. I looked up to her and smiled. "My princess?" She accepted my hand and started dancing with me, slowly. She looked confused and I smiled at her.

"What is happening?" Erza asked at me, looking straight to my eyes. I can see those confused eyes of hers. "Jellal?"

"That's a secret," I smiled at her in return and spin her around. I smiled at her pretty face and faced the stairs which they fixed already. A majestic seat sat in the center with a smaller seat on its right. The background of the seat is very beautiful and it is just right after 5 steps, placing it in the wide space that is the breaking the steps. I led her to it and help her with her gown. I made her sat down and stood to her right. I clapped my hands and the lights dimmed and the surrounding went pitch black.

"Jellal?" She held my hand and looked at me. "What is really happening?"

"Trust me," I squeezed her hand and smiled at her. She turn her gaze away from me and faced the darkness. The light dancers showed up and prepared a dance for the great president. They danced great and it was a spectacular show! Even me, the organizer of the event didn't know about this dance, I just told them to do one good dance for the president. They had their costumes sewed with lights and make them light and disappear in the way they wanted. It was really spectacular! I removed my hand from hers gently and prepared for my role in the show.

The dance finished and the spotlight was on me. Now, I am facing in front of the girl I dreamt about. I smiled at her and introduced her to all of the seniors who are inside our quarters.

"A scarlet haired angel came to a bunch of silly angels. She was the only scarlet haired and is different from all of them but then, she tamed their hearts. She brought them back to the right way and didn't let a single angel get lost. Even though, she have a demonic presence, she is still a angel. Never wanting anything for herself, she never imagined that this would come. She never planned to celebrate her 18th birthday but God gave this day to her. Let's greet our hardworking president for almost 3 years happy birthday! Happy 18th birthday, Erza Scarlet!" I said that shocked her. The fellow senior students greeted her happy birthday like I did. She was almost tearing up. I smiled at her and stretched my arms, signaling her that she is free to hug me. She hugged me and I hugged back, whispering comforting words to her ear. "Happy 18th birthday, My Princess"

"Thank you, Minna" she said as she removed from my hug and smiled happily to her fellow seniors. The crowd cheered as she smiled and waved.

* * *

_**After the party/11:55 p.m**_

Erza is already cleaning herself and I am staring at her picture with me during her birthday. She is too beautiful today and I almost felt like melting except for the fact that I am not an ice cream. I just took a shower and my hair is still wet. I stopped looking at the pictures when I heard the door opened, revealing the wet haired Erza. She smiled at me and thanked me once again. I shook my head and told her not to but she insisted.

"You look very beautiful," I said, grinning at her.

"Thank you," she said while combing her hair.

"Like a gorilla with a ribbon"

"I take my words back"

We laughed together and Erza sat beside me. The clock stroke midnight and suddenly a shocking experience happened….

"_**E-Erza?"**_

* * *

_**EEEEK! EKKKK! This chapter is done! **_

_**Hehe, is it good? I'm sorry if its bad.. ^^" Its because of I just can't think clearly~**_

_**Anyways, Stay tuned to find out what happened during their midnight talk! What is that shocking experience that Jellal said? **_

_**And yes, the next update will be... maybe Friday this week or Saturday or maybe... Sunday? Hehehe~ Not sure when~ Just stay tuned! **_

**_Reviews make me happy~ *puppy eyes* _**

**_#ScarletXxXKhrymi_**


	5. A Gift or a Curse?

_**YO HO~! HERE IS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! CHAPTER 5!**_

_**Oh yeah, I love school more than ever~!  
**_

_**Anyways, guys please~ Don't scare me like UPDATE FASTER OR I DIE or something like that because it really creeps me out!**_

_**But! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! AWESOME PEOPLE!**_

_**By the way, I forgot to mention in the last chapter(Chapter 4)~ During Erza's birthday, she is wearing the shoes that Jellal bought for her~ Sorry that I forgot about that~**_

_**Shoichi Oimikado: Thank you for your review! Oh here is the latest chapter! Please don't kill me tonight! I beg you! X)) **_

**_I don't own Fairy Tail nor its characters, Mashima Hiro-sempai does~ _**

**_NOW, OFF TO THE STORY!_**

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**Nearly Midnight**

We laughed together and Erza sat beside me. The clock stroke midnight and suddenly a shocking experience happened….

"_E-Erza?" _

Shocked, I saw a red magic circle(You know that circle thingy that mages use in the comic books? That is how it looked like) under Erza's feet and suddenly, Erza's clothes lit up and her body was lifted by an unknown entity into the air. After the light dimmed, I saw a different Erza. A Erza dressed up into a angelic metal armor was what I saw. Her pupils were covered with blood red light and she seemed to be unconscious and was going to attack me. She landed on the floor and raced towards me, holding two swords. I was shocked but I regained my composure and held her hand, stopping it from attacking me. Luckily, I got this incredible strength that I inherited from my clan. Yes, I may have the ability but what will I do now?

Erza threw a thousand of swords that I dodged and it pinned in the walls of our room. She continued and I ran for my life around the room. I called her name several… no, a lot of times but she still isn't stopping. I bet, she is unconscious, she isn't the one controlling her body. I ruined the beddings, almost stepped on the teddy bear except that I picked it up and ran away with it. I stopped running and approached her.

I don't know what to do but this. I took the blade off her hand using my bare hands, causing it to bleed. I pulled her into my arms and I really didn't thought about this deeper but my body just started moving on their free will. I pulled her closer to mine and kissed her in the lips. I closed my eyes and started feeling her soft lips. This is what I wanted to do with her for years. This is what I patiently waited for, to kiss my president.

* * *

_**Erza's POV**_

_**Midnight**_

I blinked my eyes and saw Jellal hugging me and….. kissing me? His eyes were close and I could feel his soft lips. What is this feeling? This feeling that I never experienced before….. So relaxing and pleasant. I pushed my thoughts away and moved my hand to tap his back gently(I don't know why gently?!). His eyes opened and probably saw that my eyes were already open and conscious so he pushed me away and I don't know why I'm disappointed. I looked at him in the eye, confused. He apologized and ran for the bathroom. I looked around and saw swords pinned in the air.

"What happened?" I told to myself. I remembered my past as I saw the pinned swords.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_ Mother was running around our barn (well if you could call it a barn without animals or hays but just metal swords and wooden targets made up of hays) with two metal swords in her hands. She jumped and her light red hair flowed beautifully and slashed the targets into half. _

"_Whoa," I said as my jaw almost dropped. I clapped my hands and mother turned to look at me. She stretch her hand and the two sword disappeared from her hand and I wonder how she did that. She smiled and approached me. She was sweating and I took the towel. I wiped the sweat on her forehead and she chuckled. She cuddled me and I chuckled. _

_ She sat down beside me, drinking her water. I was really wondering where the sword went so I decided to ask mother about it. "Mother," I spoke and she turned around and smiled at me. "Where did the swords went?"_

"_Ahh.." She chuckled and stroke my hair. "About that?They went to that stacks of swords" She pointed at the swords that was stacked near the wall. Too many swords, I guess. She stroke my hair and my curious eyes turn around her once again. _

"_Can I do that?" I asked excitedly. She was surprised at first but regained her composure and smiled at me once again. She was always beautiful especially when she smile. That blue eyes, light red hair, white skin and the clan tattoo on her shoulder –a bird that looks like it is sitting on a arrow. I asked her what the clan tattoo mean and she said it is the Fairy Tattoo from her legend about our ancestors. _

"_Yes, you will! My little Erza!" She made me sit on her lap and continued to stroke my hair. "You would be able to use this gift when the right time comes" _

"_When the right time comes?" I raised an eyebrow and she pinched my cheeks. _

"_On your 18__th__ birthday," her beautiful blue eyes stared onto mine with glee. "You will receive your gift from the clan ancestors" _

"_Will I be able to make the swords disappear and appear?" I asked with glee and mother tickled me. _

"_Of course, my Erza" she said with a warm smile. "Or maybe even the Re-quip gift that our first ancestor had! You might became a hero and fight monsters like rawr! Rawr! Rawr!" _

_She tickled me and tickled me and tickled me._

_I treasured this moment…._

_The moment before she was killed by crazy, insane people…._

_I swore that moment…_

_I would kill those people who killed my mother… _

_Torture them like what they did to my mother…._

_She didn't deserve such punishment!_

_And most of all! _

_She isn't a witch!_

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

I looked around and saw the sword pinned on the wall, a lot of swords. I felt something heavy on my body and I looked down to see what it was. I saw metal clothing on me and I was shocked. Is this what Mother is talking about? My ancestor will claim me on my 18th birthday? But why only now? My birthday started early in the morning earlier!

"_Our ancestor got his power when his the day of his birth ended," Mother said while smiling warmly. _

That's it! My ancestor got his power when the day of his birth ended! So, I got his gift? The highest gift of my clan, the Re-quip gift! I looked at my right shoulder and saw a blue mark of my clan. Oh God, tattoos are not allowed for president. What shall I say to the principal? A scar? There is no such thing like a colored scar! A birthmark? Well, I'll just make an excuse. But now, what shall I do with the swords? I tried to remember how mother made it disappear.

I stretched out my hand and thought that the swords would disappear. I felt power and the swords disappeared and it was arranged once again(especially the walls). Jellal came out of the bathroom and saw me changing my outfit onto my usual clothes through my power and he was amazed. I finished my job and laid my body on my bed. Jellal saw my power, he's the only one that I could trust.

"Jellal," I spoke and he froze from his movements. "I'll explain everything to you early in the morning tomorrow but for now, sleep" It sounded more like an order than a request.

"Y-Yeah," He said and turned the light off. Great, even my long childhood friend thinks that I'm a witch and starting to avoid me. I sighed as he lay himself on his bed.

"Jellal," I called out one more time and no response. I sighed and continued my sentence. "Good night" Long time no answer and I decided to give up. I closed my eyes and sleep.

"Good night, Erza" Jellal spoke at last that made me open my eyes in surprise. My face burned and there it was once again. That fast beating of my heart started to take effect once again. I buried my face on my pillow and shut my eyes tight.

* * *

_**Jellal's POV**_

_**Next morning**_

I woke up and sat up, frustrated. I was thinking too much yesterday. That kiss and Erza's clan just kept me haunting again and again. Suddenly, I heard sobbing. I turned my head to see what it is and saw Erza dressed up, sobbing and crying. I was shocked with the sight.

"_W-Why is she crying?" _I thought. Many ideas came up to my mind and started running around my mind, making me confused. I decided to approach her and comfort her. I bended my knees and hold her hand. She saw me and I smiled despite of my messy frame. She hugged me tight and I was shocked. Hesitantly, I hugged back.

"I-I-I thought you would avoid me because-" She sobbed and I can still feel that the tears are still falling. "because I look like a witch"

"What are you saying?" I asked her with a chuckle. "You may have a demon attitude but I believe that what I saw last night is a gift not a curse"

She chuckled and hit me on the shoulder. She removed herself from the hug and put both of her hands on my shoulders. "You smell bad," she said with a smile on her face. "Go and take a bath!"

"Oh," I stood up and took my towel and clothes. "So you are smelling me. That means you like me~"

"Not a chance!" She shouted and I shut the door. But to be honest, I was truly happy that I kissed her and hugged her even though I felt guilty when I kissed her by surprise.

* * *

_**Erza's POV**_

_**After Jellal's bath**_

Okay, this is it. I'm gonna tell him the truth about my past. I stared at him as he did his tasks. He must've noticed that I was staring at him because he started to feel uneasy. I continued to stare at him as he sat beside me.

"Erza-"

"Jellal-"

"You first" I said, giving him the moment to tell something.

"No, ladies first" he protested and I gave up.

"Okay," I sighed and looked at him in the eye. "Jellal, can I trust you not to spill my secret?"

"About last night?" he buttoned his shirt and I blushed as I saw his chest. I pushed the thoughts away and got down to business.

"Jellal," I said with a serious tone. "This is very important to me and you have to promise that you won't tell anybody about it, even your very close friends and your family. I know that we annoy each other almost everyday-"

"Correction: Everyday" he corrected me and I wanted to smack him in the head. Instead, I gave him one of my you're-dead glare.

"and I believe that we actually are just joking. So once again, I ask you. Will you keep this as a secret? Only the two of us would know," I asked once again in a more serious way now. Moments passed, Jellal and I continued to stare at one another. I guess, he is thinking that's why he let the clock tick.

"I promise," he took my hand and rested it on his chest. "Cross my head, hope to die"

"Very well," I said, hiding my blush. I told him my past, about my ancestors, and also the death of my parents. I also included the time that Sieg saved me from those soldiers.

_I can't believe his reaction after I told him everything._

"_You tricked me"_

* * *

**_Jellal kissed Erza? OH MY GOSH~! _**

**_Anyways, is it good or is it bad? Hehe~ As for the next chapter, it might be updated next week depending on my schedule~ ^^_**

**_But don't worry! I WILL NOT TAKE LONGER THAN 2 WEEKS~!_**

**_Reviews make me happy~ *puppy eyes*_**

**_Stay tuned for the upcoming happenings!_**

**_#ScarletXxXKhrymi_**


	6. Servants?

**YO! I'm back! .**

**I'm really really sorry for my late update!.Its because of my studies, grades, and ALL THE THINGS CONNECTED TO SCHOOL! Plus, I got sick just recently~ **

**So yeah... Really really sorry for that! :(**

**Chrissie: Thank you for reviewing to Oh My President! I'm really really glad to hear that from you~! **

**EndingSilly: Thank you for reviewing to Oh My President! Hehe~ I really love Jun Sung Ahn's mix of River Flows in you and Wedding Dress~! X) **

**I don't own Fairy Tail nor its characters, Mashima Hiro-sempai does~! He deserves his masterpiece~!**

**So, OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

_**Erza's POV**_

_**Day 4: A visit to the Castle of Fiore, Mercurius **_

_**4:30 am/After Jellal's bath**_

I told him everything about my past. About my mother's death, my family background, my ancestors, Sieg saving me, and everything that is connected to my past. I can't believe Jellal's reaction after I told him everything. He smirked in a evil way and his bangs covered his face.

"Jellal?" I asked, confused. He looked at me with those evil eyes and that evil smirk. He showed me a recorder and I realized that he was recording all that time that I was telling him my darkest secret. Tears started forming my eyes and started to stream down. "You tricked me"

"You better think deeper on trusting someone with your secrets," he told with an evil tone. He stood up and there, I was crying and crying, not knowing what to do. I thought I could trust him but I was wrong! I covered my face with my hands, feeling my own tears. I felt my comfort of my bed as I cried. Suddenly, I heard a CRASH sound. I removed my hands from my face and turned my head to where the sound came from. I was shocked when I saw the recorder broken on the floor. I looked up to Jellal and saw that he bended his knees and is staring at me with gentle eyes.

"Erza," he called out my name gently. He cupped my face and moved his face closer until our foreheads touched. He stared at me with gentleness and smiled gently. "See? I broke my last recorder just for you. That recorder was really important to me yet I destroyed it for you. You can trust me, Erza. You can trust me with all of your secrets. I'm sorry if I made you cry"

"J-Jellal," I held his hand without removing it from my face and shook my head vigorously. I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please! Don't spill my secret!"

"Yeah, I will do what you want" He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped my tears with it. As soon as all of my tears were wiped away, he kissed my forehead. I felt my cheeks burned up with that familiar feeling. "My Princess"

I was stunned of his actions. He kissed my forehead and smiled at me. I blushed hard and I guess, you could compare my cheeks to my hair. I decided to not make him notice so I thought of a way to distract him. I looked at the clock and saw that it is already 4:59 am. "Oh, look! Its nearly 5! Let's clean this broken recording device and let's go and get breakfast" I said as I stood up.

And so we cleaned the broken recording device. We were ready to come down when Jellal noticed my new red wedge heels that I wore last night. It is so pretty and Lucy told me that it is fitted for my feet. But, I didn't wear it today not because that I don't like it but I'm afraid of how others would react.

"Why don't you wear it?" Jellal asked, making me froze from my movements. "It looks good with you especially that you're wearing a dress"

Sure enough, I was wearing the dress that Lucy bought for me and just flat shoes which probably don't fit with my clothes. I approached towards the shoes and removed my flat shoes. I wore it and walked towards Jellal who was surprised. "D-Do I look good?" I asked, blushing.

"You look more than beautiful," Jellal told me and opened the door for me. I smiled and walked ahead of him. When I was already going downstairs, Jellal pulled me back.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused. He stretch his hand, inviting me to take his. Don't tell me…

"Take my hand, I'll be assisting you" he said and I just stared at him. "In case, you would lost balance and fall"

"No, thanks" I walked downstairs. As I stepped the first step downstairs, I slipped. Luckily, Jellal caught me.

"Told ya," He winked at me and took my hand. He held my hand as we walked downstairs. As I approach the table of the Student council, Laxus Dreyar a.k.a the annoying assuming boyfriend approached me and started bragging about such things. Gray, the other one who have a crush on me took me away from Laxus' arms. And there goes the others who have a crush on me. I looked at Jellal, wanting for help.

"I'm sorry, crazy insane assuming people" He took my hand and made our body collide. I felt his chest pressing on mine as my nose was touching his neck. I blushed with the action and I could see Jellal smirked. "But, she's my one and only princess president"

"You…. fell…. in….. love… with HER?" they screamed, assuming that we were already dating.

"Of course not!" He told them and suddenly my heart sank. I don't know why but I felt that I was lonely over something I don't understand. "I just care about the President and maybe she will be wounded because of all of you who have feelings for Erza! Nothing more!"

Instead of being happy, I was sad with his answer. I have these feelings for him but he can't return them. Of course, he wouldn't! He always treated me like a rival! How can he fall in love with me? He may have noticed me but I know that there is someone in his heart that is not me. Maybe Ultear? Or even Lucy? Or even Mirajane? I know that it wasn't me. I was so lonely and don't want to hear more hurting words so I pushed him away from me. I walked to my seat quietly.

"_I like you, Jellal" I thought. "But I know that you don't like me"_

* * *

_**Jellal's POV**_

I was lying to my friends who wanted Erza for themselves that I don't like Erza or something when she pushed me away from her. I don't know why but I'm pretty sure that it was because of my actions earlier. I knew it! I shouldn't done that! Not because of the reason that my very important recorder that Mom gave me as a memorabilia was broken. Its because that maybe…. maybe…. I went too far on her. She confessed to me about her past and I was shocked. Tell me, how can you ignore the fact that you're crush has a power that you can't tell anyone about it? Maybe if you really don't love her that much, you will just ignore that fact but I AM MADLY IN LOVE WITH HER so little details will hit me so hard!

We ate in silence….

We walked towards the bus in silence…..

We ride the bus in silence…..

OKAY, SILENCE IS TOO LOUD FOR MY EARS TO TAKE!

"Erza," I said, breaking the silence between the two of us. I saw her flinch when I called her name but didn't turn around to face me. I took her hand in mine and this time, she turned her head to face mine. I saw the hurt in her eyes and I really don't know why. "Is something wrong?"

"N-Nothing's wrong" she told me with a different tone that she rarely uses. She turned her head again, avoiding my gaze. I put a hand on her cheek and make her face me again. Something's odd about my Demon President.

"I'm sorry," I told her with real gentle voice and her eyes widened.

"W-Why are you apologizing? You didn't do something wrong!"

"About this morning… Maybe… Maybe I went too far on you"

She chuckled and hit me in the arm. Ouch, that hurts. "I got yah!" she told me and I was surprised. "You're so easy to trick!" She continued to chuckle and I smiled. I started complaining and complaining and complaining until we got to the castle.

* * *

The castle was huge and beautiful and anything positive that you could describe. As we got in the castle, I got bored and started a chit-chat with Erza. As we talked, this brownish-blonde haired guy who is handsome grabbed Erza's hand and started complimenting her. Seriously? Who is he to do that to my Erza? The girls started getting jealous and jealous. I don't know who is he until someone yelled "Prince Hibiki! That's our president! Erza Scarlet!"

Prince Hibiki? Prince Hibiki? Prince hibiki… hibiki….ki….ki…ki..

HE IS A PRINCE AND GOT INLOVE WITH MY ERZA?!

NO! THAT CAN'T BE!

I seriously wanted to smack this king who is flirting with my Erza but I can't. Well, duuuh! The rules! You can hit a king unless you are really determined to die which I don't like because I want to spend my future with my beautiful Erza. Erza on the other hand was just silent and not able to say something due to her prince's simultaneously speaking. I don't know whether to laugh because her expression is priceless or to be angry because he is taking my Erza away from me.

I was _totally _pissed off during the tour…. OH MAN! WHY THE CLOCK IS SO SLOW?! MAKE IT FASTER!

After almost a millennia, our tour was completed and its time for us to eat lunch. Luckily, that I-hate-flirty-prince didn't followed us. We ate our lunch and I was delighted that Erza was complaining about what happened earlier. She really look cute when she's complaining and pissed off.

After lunch, we were free to go anywhere just be with our partners which was a heavenly gift to me~!

We checked bookstores, music stores, clothing stores, shoes stores, and any store that you would see. But thank God, she wasn't a typical girl who would buy anything that she thinks that is cute. We were walking in the alleyway, going to a certain store when a cloaked man came in front of us with his companion –A spiky blonde haired guy with white aura. My instincts jumped in and I pushed Erza behind me, facing the cloaked man bravely... or so you thought I did.

The cloaked man was slim and mysterious because his face cannot be seen. He was holding a... pocket knife? Maybe its a dagger because of the way he holds it. When he stood up, I finally saw his face. He has black hair that almost reaches down his shoulders, along with some strand at are pointing upwards on the top of his head. His hair is brushed to the right side, covering his right eye. What I don't understand is that, he have the eyes of Gajeel but it was colored red, like a vampire. He looked at us with disgust.

"She needs to be executed," the black haired guy hissed. We locked our eyes and staring having an intense stare. Erza was silent behind my back, knowing that a lot of people from her past wanted to kill her due to her gift that they don't. I took a step forward and I heard Erza called my name.

"I'm going to protect her no matter what will happen," I said, having a pride that I would be my dream girl's guardian angel. He laughed at what I said and I clenched my fist.

"You are just a mortal!" the blonde haired laughed at me. "You are no match for me!"

I clench my fist and I felt something stirring inside of me. I remembered Mama's last words before she died. It was blurry yet I knew the words pretty well.

"_You've got the magic inside you," she said in a small voice, almost like a whisper. "You are a star"_

"Well, let's have a deal then!" He said in a rather, disgusting voice. "If I win, I will take her with me!"

"And if I win, you will be her servant" I said and I heard Erza gasped behind me. She was tugging my clothes, telling me to stop.

"Its a deal then?" he told me and I nodded. I told Erza to back off and leave the rest to me. As fast as Erza back off, the blonde haired attack me so fast with the black haired appearing out of nowhere. I felt the pain and I dropped on my knees.

"I'm sorry for not introducing ourselves," the blonde haired chuckled in an evil way. "I'm Sting Eucliffe, son of Alchemus, the white dragon"

"I'm Rogue Cheyne, son of Mecluis, the shadow dragon" the other one told me. White dragon? Shadow dragon? Erza spoke in a serious tone.

"Weren't you my family's servants? Alchemus and Mecluis, your fathers, they took care of me and my family! How come that you two wanted to kill me?" she said in a serious tone. I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate what to do.

"Oh, my dear Erza-chan" Sting told in a bitter tone. "You killed our fathers so its time that we return the favor"

Concentrate, Jellal... Concentrate...

"_You are a star, Jellal. You have a gift. You are a celestial mage" _

That's it!

"Don't touch her!" I shouted as I stood up. I opened my eyes and saw Sting torturing my precious Erza that made me angrier than ever.

"Not yet giving up, eh?" He pushed Erza to the ground and came to face me. "Come!"

"Heavenly Magic," I bended my knees and touched the ground. Out of the blue, I moved faster than ever around them and I noticed that I attacked them with my golden flames. When I stopped moving, I realized that I was in the air and did another spell. Remembering the words that Father said while he did a certain spell. "Grand Chariot!"

After I said those words, seven magic seals appeared in the sky like a constellation and powerful light blast shot down on Rogue and Sting. They were frozen, shocked of what I did. They were wounded by my doings and fell down on the ground. Erza was shocked as well. I took a deep breathe and called her. "Erza,"

She flinched and arched her eyebrow. I took her hand and we approached towards the two wounded I-want-to-kill-Erza. "Make a contract with them," I said, looking straight to her eyes. "We had a deal." She stared at me for a long time.

. . .

"W-What?" I muttered under my breath. She just shrugged. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know how to make a contract with them," She turned her head away and I swore, she just blushed. I giggled and memories of my past, including the spells and magic that I could use, came back to me. "Just take their hands and follow my words"

"Better not lie to me, baka" She bended her knees and took Sting and Rogue's hands. She signaled me to start.

"I, say your name," I smirked and started the contract.

"I, Erza Scarlet," She rolled her eyes.

"Wants you to be my servant"

"Wants you to be my servant"

"What's their name again?" I joked and she shot me a death glare. "Just kidding. *clears throat* Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheyne"

"Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheyne"

"For the rest of my life"

"For the rest of my life"

"You shall protect me whenever someone wants to kill me"

"You shall protect me whenever someone wants to kill me"

"And do the best for my sake"

"And do the best of my sake"

As she said the last phrase, a magic circle appeared under Rogue and Sting and a bird that seem like riding an arrow symbol burned on their arms. The contract is done. When the magic circle disappeared, Rogue and Cheyne woke up on their senses. They sat up and noticed the mark on their arms. They sighed in unison.

"So we're Fairy clan's servant once again?" Sting said looking up to the red haired. Erza nodded and Sting grinned like an baka. "That's great! I'll be serving a beautiful master! Isn't that right, Rogue?"

"Not interested," Rogue muttered under his breath. I sighed, another weird-guys got a liking on my red haired.

But we were unaware that someone already found out that we have powers until she spoke...

"_Witches"_

* * *

**EKKK! EKKK! This chapter is done!**

**HoHoHo! If someone from you readers guessed who the "She" is... I'll be giving you a reward~! One-shot story of your wanted characters~! X)) **

**Reviews make me happy! *puppy eyes***

**I WILL UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN!**

**Stay tuned for the upcoming happenings!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	7. A Lot saw my Magic

_**YO HO! I'm SO BACK!**_

**I'm really sorry for my late replies and late update~! Its because of the fact that I got sick TT^TT and because of studies~! ^_^ **

**EndingSilly: I'm glad to hear that! Thank you very much for your review! Minerva or Kagura? Read the story if you're right! Stay tuned for more happenings!**

**As you can see... I only replied to the reviews in this chapter~ And I'm really sorry about that~! *puppy eyes* Please forgive me? Its because of I lack of time in studying... So, I'm really sorry! and here is the message for all of those who reviewed in the last chapter~ I thank you for those who reviewed in the last chapter and I really glad that you did! **

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima-Hiro does!**

**So, I'm not going to WASTE ANYTIME!**

**LET'S GO! OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

"_Witches" _

I turned my head instantly when I heard the voice. My eyes widen and saw brown eyes staring at me. That golden hair flawlessly swept to her side as the wind blew. I got a lump in my throat as I saw our friend finding out our most dangerous secret.

"L-Lucy?" I managed to speak. She recovered her composure and ran away. I looked at Rogue at Sting. "Rogue, Sting! Take Erza to the plaza and meet me there!"

"Understood!" they chorused and I ran to follow Lucy with my Meteor. I suppose that nobody paid attention to my Meteor and thought that it was only a scared-to-death cat. As I caught up with Lucy, I took her hand and led her into an empty alleyway.

She was pale, scared, and trembling. "Lucy, listen to me" I said in a gentle voice, holding her arms tight so that she won't let go. I chanted an ancient spell used by the elders to erase a particular memory. As I finished the spell, she lost consciousness. I carried her and walked to the park.

I saw Rogue and Sting comforting the worried Erza. As soon as she saw me with Lucy, her worried expression turned into a grim expression. She approached me(or was it stomping?) and slapped me in the cheek. AWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

"What did you do to her?" she shouted at me with a dangerous tone along with a dangerous glare. "You should've hurt her!"

"B-But-" but before I could finish my sentence, she walked away. Rogue and Sting followed her, giving me those teasing glares.

"You're dead, bro" Sting said as he hit my arm.

Okay... this is more complicated than ever...

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**Dinner**

The food tasted like metal as I ate. I just slapped my dream guy and my friend saw my powers and is probably thinking that I'm a witch like others think. I ate quietly in the table of the Student body with Mira on my left and Jellal on my right. I took a sip of my water and heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Erza" that familiar voice spoke up. "Why are you so quiet"

I almost spitted the water out of my mouth when I heard that familiar voice. Instead, I choke it down quickly. I looked at her and saw what I was looking for -Lucy with a worried face without any wounds. Suddenly, guilt crashed me. I looked at Jellal who avoided my gaze. Oh God...

* * *

**After dinner**

I cleaned myself and sat in my bed as Jellal stood up and walk towards the bathroom. I looked down at the floor as the bathroom door closed. I need to think a way to ask for forgiveness, saying "sorry" is isn't enough. I took out a pad of paper and a black-inked pen. I started writing an apology letter.

"_Hey, Jellal" _

_Oh God... _I face palmed myself. How could I start a letter like that? I crumpled the paper and threw it on the trash can. I wrote another and thought of a way to make an apology letter. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"_Love someone who will be the first one to bump you"_

POP! There is it! An idea!

"_To the boy who teases me always,"_

I smiled and continued the letter. Letting my mind control my hands... or was it my heart?

"_To the boy who teases me always, _

_ Hey, baka! I'm not going to ask how are you or anything like that. I want to get straight to the point. I... I'm sorry that I slapped you earlier and I know that it must be painful because I can still feel the pain in my palm. I'm just... you know, worried about Lucy. I'm really sorry for what happened earlier. Hope you will understand me. _

_ From the girl who is being teased always, _

_Erza Scarlet"_

I smiled and the paper began to flap. I could see "_the paper of feelings"_ under a paper sheet. I took it and opened it. I saw the black inked words written in a neat way. I read it and decided to continue it. After a while, the bathroom door opened and I quickly hid the paper on my diary. Jellal looked at me and looked away. I guess, its guilt right?

"Y-You can take a bath now. I-I prepared the water for you," He said in a sad tone while avoiding my gaze. I stood up and approach him. I handed the letter and he was so surprised that he couldn't move.

"Read it," I said while I took my towel. He took it and nodded. I walked towards the bathroom, looking at him one more time and smiled.

* * *

_**Jellal's POV**_

I sat on my bed and started reading the letter. After reading, I just saw myself chuckling. She sure has the pride, don't she? I opened my laptop and started doing my tasks. I rested for a while, stretching my hands. I saw Erza's comb and decided to play for a while with her.

After a few minutes, she went out of the bathroom with wet hair. Perfect! She went in front of the mirror and was searching for her comb. I smirked and called her. "Hey, Erza!" I called her name as she turned her head. "Is this what you're looking for?"

"Jellal!" She growled and marched towards me. She wanted to grab her comb but I prevented her to. We fought over the comb until she stumbled and landed on the top of me. We got an eye-contact and she tricked me. She took the comb and stick her tongue out as a teasing. I rolled over and took the comb. "Over my dead body!"

We rolled over and over until both of us fell on the floor. Erza took the comb and combed her wet hair. We laughed and laughed until the window of our cabin opened revealing the new servants of Erza. Sting was grinning while Rogue had that sad expression once again in his face. They came in for a talk.

"My lady, you need to be cautious" Sting said seriously and Erza arched an eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Because most of the people in this city are looking for those like us," Rogue butted in while fiddling a metallic piece. "This place is dangerous for our kind. They tend to kill those who have power because they believe that we are bad people. We kill those innocent"

"But, that's not true!" She shouted in a higher pitch, eyebrows narrowed. We heard knocking and we started panicking. We hid Rogue and Sting under the beds and opened the door. We saw Lucy and Levy on their bed time clothes with a worried expression.

"Erza, you need to see this" Lucy said with that troubling expression on her face. She took Erza's hand and ran downstairs. I told Sting and Rogue to stay in the room until we get back. I ran downstairs and followed them. As I reached the diner room, I could see what they are troubled of. A wall had texts in blood red color. It says _"Erza Scarlet! Show yourself!"_

I got a hunch of what is going to happen and unfortunately, it happened. Daggers flew in Erza's direction and luckily, she can control the daggers. She controlled it and make it drop on the floor. But a gang of murderer-looking guys appeared in front of us. Lucy and Levy gasped.

"Erza? Jellal?" Lucy called our names. "W-What is happening?"

"Promise us!" Erza shouted. "Promise us that you won't tell anyone about this!"

"W-We promise!" They shouted, pinky-swearing and crossing on their hearts.

"I'm afraid, we need to do some bloodshed here" a familiar voice said. I turned around and saw the two servants standing with pride. They attacked the gang and eventually, one attacked me and I was knocked out due to my lose of composure. One word I heard before passing out.

"_JELLAL! STAY AWAKE, YOU BAKA! I CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE YOU!"_

* * *

_**Erza's POV **_

_**10:30 p.m**_

_**Few hours after the fight**_

Fortunately, I survived. Wooho! Cheers for my survival! But then, Jellal got injured because of that. Luckily, Rogue know how to handle it so he took care of Jellal. We fought the enemies quickly that they didn't even moved. Why? Maybe because I was angry and frustrated. After the fight, Sting sprinkled some glitters to Lucy and Levy that passed out after smelling the glitters.

"_What did you do to them?" I said as they disappeared. He blew a strand of his hair and chuckled._

"_They just went on their rooms and erased the memory that contains with magic," he said while he helped Rogue on Jellal. They took them upstairs and laid him in his bed. They said farewell and left for the night. _

Okay, back to the present time. I am here, staring at his face for no reason. My body betrayed me and slid under his blanket. I laid myself next to him and hugged him. After I hugged him, he hugged me back which made my heart thump so hard. I looked up to him and saw his gorgeous features. I realized that I was so madly in love with him that I get jealous when he is with the other girls and I don't want to see that. I kissed his cheek and drifted to sleep.

Well... In the morning...

It wasn't so lovely...

He spoke words that I didn't want to hear... I definitely didn't want to hear...

"_I like you, Lucy"_

* * *

**EEKK! EKKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**Jellal likes LUCY? WHAT IS HAPPENING? **

**Find out in the next chapter! **

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

**I will update as fast as I can!**

**Reviews make me happy~ *puppy eyes***

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	8. Why did I cried once again?

**YO HO! I'm back from hellish FINALS!  
****Luckily, I got a high grades~! X)) HAHA! I was like to my classmates who have too much pride on them, "TAKE THAT YOU PRIDEFUL ALIEN-BEING!" and of course, I didn't said that exactly but I gave a look that says that. **

**Anyways, YES! THIS STORY IS STILL GOING TO BE JERZA NOT JELCY OKAY? I WILL NOT CHANGE MY STORY PAIRINGS!**

**EndingSilly: Thank you for reviewing to Oh my President! Oh? I am starting to look like trollshima?(Mashima-sempai) Hehe~ I'm a girl not a boy! *pouts* Just kidding! Hehe~! I thank you for that!**

**And yes, to answer your questions~ YES, I AM A GIRL IN HER "GOING-TO-BE-LADY" STAGE~ I am not in my 18's or 17's or 16's or 15's! I'm still a childish girl! XDD**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does~! X)) **

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**3:00 p.m. **

I woke up with my head aching. "Aww... Aww..." I said as I massaged my head, hoping to lessen the pain. Eventually, the pain disappeared. As I was going to sat up, something prevented me to. I looked down and saw a red haired girl sleeping so soundly. _"Erza...," _I thought. The proud, confident and scary girl that I have known was replaced by fragile sleeping figure.

"Please don't leave me," she spoke in her sleep. I froze in the movements and my thoughts went blank. S-She wanted me to stay? I must be dreaming. Anyways, why is she sleeping on my bed? Gaahh! These thoughts are making my head ache even more so I pushed the thoughts aside. Instead of getting ready for the day, I went back to my previous position and decided to take the chance to take care and hug her. I hugged her and stroked her scarlet locks.

"I will not leave you, Erza" I whispered while staring at her sweet and sound figure. I traced her cheeks and caressed her skin. "and never will." I kissed her temple and I let her head rest on my chest.

I continued to care her delicate body while she is drifting in her dreams. I held her hands and kissed it. She stirred after that action and I smiled as I saw her lips turn into a curve. Later on, I fell asleep without me noticing it. Well, a moment like this is precious for me and for my heart. I hope Erza would say "yes" to my plan this Senior Promenade(prom).

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**4:00 p.m.**

I rubbed my eyes and the first thing that I saw when I woke up was the sleeping Jellal. I noticed his arms wrapped around my waist that made me smile. I kissed his forehead and stroke his blue locks. "You are such a baka, Jellal" I said with a chuckle. "Protecting me like that." I checked the time and realize that it was just in time to wake up. I shook Jellal's body gently, waking him up. Thank God, he woke up so easily.

"Are you okay?" I said with gentleness in my voice(which I didn't expected it to sound like) and leaned on him, touching his forehead. "Is there any pains on your body?"

"I'm okay, you gorilla-smelling-president" He pushed my hand away from his head, grinning like an baka, oh well, correction about that, HE IS A REAL VICE-PRESIDENT OF ALL BAKAS! GRR! How dare him to call me a gorilla!

"I'll be the first one to take a bath, you angel-wanna-be-vice-president of all bakas!" I jumped off the bed, took my things and headed to the bathroom. I swore, he was smirking while I was walking.

"_But I have to admit, his smirk was sexy" _I thought as I closed the door.

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**After bathing**

**4:30 p.m. **

We finished bathing(ERZA AND I ARE NOT TOGETHER WHEN WE TOOK A BATH) and walked downstairs. I am wearing a long sleeve polo with a sleeveless t-shirt underneath and jeans while Erza was wearing a countryside dress that fits her. She didn't do something with her hair and I guess, that is because she don't like to or she is lazy to do so. So yeah, we went down just to find out the same scenario every morning. Gray and Natsu were fighting for a piece of chicken while Juvia was cheering for her "dearest Gray-sama." Lucy and Levy were chatting with Mirajane who was serving drinks. Lucy saw me and Erza and smiled at us. I smiled back and sat on my seat to eat breakfast. Well, Professor Gildarts was so playful that sometimes, its so irritating. I was going to sit when he pulled my seat back, causing me to fall on the ground and everybody are laughing at me, including Erza.

Lucy braided Erza's hair so beautifully while she was eating that I almost forgot what I was eating. After I and Erza ate, Professor I-like-playing-tricks-with-my-students a.k.a Professor Gildarts announced something.

"Listen up, bratz!" he shouted even though he already has a megaphone so my ears rang. He was standing in a table and that was very unnecessary. "Today is our last day of our field trip!"

The students complained, murmured, and complained once again. Erza stood up and shut them up "SILENCE!" and there they are, silent as ever. That's Erza for you! She sat back down and signaled Professor to continue.

"Thank you, Erza for that" he said nodding at Erza. "So yeah, today is our last day of our field trip because we need to give way for our Senior promenade that is going to happen 3 days after this day. So go wherever you want today and you can also buy your suits for the male and cocktail dress for the girls that is, if you have money because I WON'T GIVE YOU MINE! Understand? Okay! Last 20 minutes and you can go to shops here. Just don't get lost! OKAY?!"

"UNDERSTOOD!" the students cheered and Gildarts jumped off the table.

Lucy told me that we have to talk so I followed her.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**5:00 p.m**

**20 minutes before leaving **

I noticed that Jellal and Lucy were leaving so I decided to follow them. Its not that, I wanted to eavesdrop but I wanted to know why they needed a private place to talk to. The usual Lucy is not like this. They went to the square garden behind our cabins. I hid behind a wall and they began to talk.

"So what is it, Lucy?" Jellal asked, confused. He yawned as Lucy rolled the end of her hair while avoiding Jellal's gaze.

"A-Actually, I-I wanted t-to ask you" Lucy spoke, stuttering. She looked at Jellal's eyes this time, blushing furiously. "D-Do you like me? Because I like you!"

My eyes widen in shock as I heard her words. Its like a arrows pierced my heart in a painful way. I knew it that a lot of girls have something for Jellal and I don't stand a chance. I tried not to cry but my eyes started getting blurry. I waited for Jellal to speak.

Silence...

"I...," he said, cutting his sentence. "I like you, Lucy"

With that, the tears started to flow. I decided to hear no more so I ran quietly from that place. It feels like... a ton of swords pierced not only my heart but also my whole body.

"_I see... You like her..." _

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

"_I like you, Lucy"_ I said in a serious tone. I stared at her in the eyes. I shook my head and frowned at her.

"But I love Erza more than any lady that I met in my life," I said, finally confessing my love for Erza to her close friend. "Well, except for my mother"

She stared at me...

Silence...

Awkward...

Umm... Help?

She chuckled at last and stuck her tongue out. "I got'cha!" she said while teasing me. "You actually believe that I like you? I'm gonna tell this to Erza!"

"N-n-n-n-n-no! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!" I almost kneeled down. I should have second guessed about that moment!

"Haha!" She laughed, holding her sides. "I like Natsu, you baka! I am just waiting for the right time to say it to Natsu. At least, I got you to confess your feelings to the president"

I face-palmed myself. "Yeah, right. I forgot, sorry. Oh God, I'm hopeless"

"Yeah! You're so hopeless! So what is your plan now?"

"What plan?" I arched my eyebrows.

"The plan to confess your feelings to her! You dumb head!"

"Well, I need you and Principal to help me with that"

So, I told her my plan...

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!"

"So will you promise to help me and not to say to Erza until that time?"

"I swear! I will definitely help you with that!"

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**In the bathroom(one person bathroom)**

**5:00**

I locked the door and cried in front of the mirror. I don't know why I cried so hard just for a man but I have seen mother cried this way. When father died protecting us, she cried so hard at the funeral while the villagers comforted her. My father was known to be a "Good Samaritan" of our village due to his kind actions and words. He was the best father that I had. He was killed... he was killed because of this gift of mine. Are you calling this a gift? It costs two valuable people from my life.

* * *

"_Erza," father stroke my hair and was playing with me while mother was cooking dinner. "Remember that what you have, all of them-"_

"_Even broken toys and things?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. He laughed in a relaxing way while running his fingers through his dead black hair. He grinned at me and I could hear mother chuckling._

"_Even broken things, they are God's gift to you. All of them even you think that it brings misfortune," he kissed my forehead and smiled at me. "To sum it all up, you are a gift. The most important gift that I and your mother have ever received in our lives" _

"_Except for the fact that your father tripped a lot of times while I was pregnant," Mother spoke from the kitchen, chuckling. father started complaining about what mother said. I laughed, enjoying the moment that I was with my family._

"_But, I am telling you! It was all an accident!" father defended himself. While walking, father tripped. Mother and I laughed while father was pouting. Mother carried me in her arms and walk towards the dinning table telling father "I told you so!" _

* * *

_**Father's Funeral**_

_ Mother and I were wearing black clothes. I saw father sleeping in a coffin(or that's what I thought, but he was cold dead) and heard Mother's cries as they lower the coffin. I knew what was happening, I would never see him again. I mean, never. I won't see his sweet smiles and hear his voice full of kindness ever again. I would never be carried by him anymore. I looked at Mother who's eyes were swollen red from crying. She was heartbroken by the accident. Even though, Father knew he was going to die. He protected me and Mother from danger. He sacrificed himself. He still left a message for me and Mother. _

"_I love you both," he was dying. His voice cracking from pain. "Remember that"_

_ Tears started forming and my vision became blurry. Hot tears fell down as Mother hugged me tightly. Even though, I was supposed to be sad. I smiled and comforted Mother. "Mother," I said, comforting her. I could hear a part of my tone with pain and hurt. "Don't cry! I know that Papa will be in Heaven with God. So, smile! He is going to be okay up there. God will protect him and I know that He will" _

"_You're right, Erza" She smiled at me. "Your father will be okay up there. He will watch us from above"_

* * *

I looked at the mirror and saw how swollen my eyes were. I decided to wash it off(you know, wet your face with water and ta-dah! The redness of your eyes are gone). After that, I went out and saw Lucy staring at me. "W-What?" I said, backing off. She stared at me and grinned.

"I've got good news!" She clasped my hands with hers. "Really, really, good, news! Well, for me"

"I already know," I said, trying to hold back the tears and pain in my chest.

"Eh?" She arched an eyebrow and leaned on me. "You already know that Natsu already proposed to me to be her girl?"

"Eh? Natsu proposed to you to be her girl?" I asked and she nodded. She looked at me suspiciously.

"You said, you already know what am I going to say" Lucy said. "You are kidding me, right?"

"Right! It was a joke!" I lied, making fake laughs. She smiled and told me how happy she were. I, as well, is very very happy because all along I thought Lucy like Jellal. I decided not to ask her because if I did, I will drop hints that I like him.

* * *

The day went on~

Jellal and I traveled to different stores and places. We were having fun, running in the alleyways with Rogue and Sting following us like cats following their master. I don't know why I was so hyper today, maybe its because... because I have...

_I have a chance to be Jellal's girl_

We caught our breath from running and sat on a bench near a milkshake store. Rogue and Sting were much more tired than we did. I smiled and unconsciously linked my hands with Jellal's. He blushed and I don't care what people think about us that time. Silence filled us.

"Hey," Jellal spoke, breaking the silence. "Do you want a milkshake?"

"Yeah, sure" I said, smiling. He smirked and pinched my cheeks. He laughed and Rogue and Sting's eyebrow arched(synchronized). "H-H-Hey! Don't do that to me!"

"I won't buy you a milkshake unless your cheeks get red," he said, teasing me. He pinched my cheeks until it became red.

"Ouch," I said while drinking my milkshake. I hit Jellal on the arm. "You are such a baka!"

"Haha! C'mon, let's keep on walking" He said as he stood up.

* * *

Of course, we attract monster's attention... in a forest. Which was kinda... uhh... let's say... irritating.

Sting and Rogue were fighting the beasts while I and Jellal are fighting the boss of the beasts. The boss was really annoying and irritating. "Oh hey! You changed your clothes! Nice one!" the annoying boss said. A vain probably popped out my head as I finished the boss in one strike of my black wing sword. I landed on the ground and ex-quip my clothes, turning it back to my normal clothes.

"Nice job," Jellal said and he is unconscious of his clothing. I smirked and pointed at his clothes.

"Nice dress," I said and he looked down on his clothes. He was shocked when he saw that maid-dress uniform was what he was wearing. Sting and Rogue saw it too and laughed at him.

"Dude!" Sting said, laughing. "Nice taste!"

And there~ the day went as it usually was

Until the evening came and everything went wrong

"_The bus turned sideways, trying to avoid a car and hit a pole. The glass shattered and Erza was in danger"_

* * *

**EEKK! EKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE! X)) **

**Ehh? What is going to happen to Erza? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Good News: Since my school days would only last for 2 more days, I will be updating faster! X)) **

**Bad News: I hate ending school years and mostly, HEAT!**

**Reviews make me super happy! *puppy eyes***

**Stay tuned for more happenings!  
#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	9. Accident

**YO GUYS! I'M BACK!**

**VACATION STARTS! *Dancing like a fool* WOOOHOOO!**

**Anyways, this chapter's beginning is full of CAPS LOCK~ XDD**

**ERZA IS IN DANGER! NO TIME TO WASTE!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro-sempai does~**

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

_**Jellal's POV**_

_**1:30 pm **_

_**At the Fashionista Boutique**_

"You are such a president-of-all-yandere-gorillas," I told her while she roamed around the boutique, looking for clothes. Seriously, we've traveled all types of clothing boutiques but she didn't found even one dress! What is exactly is her problem? I glared at her skeptically, searching for mental problems. She smiles every time, her eyes are sparkling and she sends insults to me while chuckling. What is her problem? You can say "Why do you care for her a lot?", oh! AM I NOT THAT OBVIOUS? OF COURSE, THAT IS BECAUSE I LOVE HER!

Anyways, she is acting weird lately. I don't know why but she is searching for a dress not a shirt or pants like what she always buy. IS... IS IT BECAUSE SHE HAS FALLEN IN LOVE WITH A GUY RATHER THAN ME? I mentally fainted as that idea showed up. I would die if that idea was true! I hate it because the promenade is still 3 days away. I NEED TO CONFESS MY FEELINGS BEFORE A GUY-STALKER-OF-ERZA WOULD CONFESS HIS!

Okay... Calm down, Jellal... Now... Back to the present...

"Anyways, why are you searching for a dress?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow. She stopped searching for a dress. She was halfway on a stall when she stopped. "I mean, you don't usually wear dresses, right? No offend"

"Yeah," she nodded and looked at me in the eye. She smiled at me and I don't know why I smirked. Maybe because I thought that she was searching a dress for me which, UNFORTUNATELY, WILL NEVER HAPPEN. She returned searching a dress. "I am searching a dress for my younger sister"

"Younger sister?" I thought of Erza's younger sister but I can't think of one. Imagining Erza as a caring sister for her younger sis is almost impossible. She chuckled and found a dress. She took it out and looked at me.

"Kagura," she said. Kagura? Does she meant Kagura Mikazuchi is her younger sister? I raised an eyebrow and she understood. She chuckled. "Yes, that's right. Kagura Mikazuchi is my younger sister"

Kagura? That 3rd year student who is very good at fencing? Are you kidding me? How can she be Erza's younger sister? They don't even have the same surname.

"H-How?" I asked her as she went to the counter to pay for the dress.

"Kagura and I are stepsisters," She said as she got the dress. She walked out of the boutique and continued to explain the matter to me as we walked back to the headquarters. "I was adopted by Papa Rob, Rob Mikazuchi. I forgot to tell this matter to you. Kagura and Simon were my stepsiblings. Simon, Kagura's elder brother died in an accident. He protected me from danger when I was 7. When a sword was thrown to me which almost killed me but he shielded me, resulting to death"

"Didn't Kagura get mad at you?" I asked, staring at her eyes. I noticed the sparks in her eyes earlier were gone now, they were replaced with tears that wanted to get out. _"I shouldn't have asked that matter earlier," _I thought.

"No," In her voice, I heard _hurt _and _pain_ in her words. She was in the verge of tears right now. "She promised never to"

_And out of the blue, my hand moved to its own will_

I held Erza's hand and squeezed it which flinched the red haired. I tried to drag her but she didn't want to. I carried her behind my back and raced into a playground. Erza was punching my back, pinching my face, and kicking my stomach to make me stop. Despite of the fact that I am really annoyed with Erza right now, I am still enjoying this moment.

"Jellal! What exactly are you doing?" she said while I was racing to the playground.

"I am going to put the sparks in your eyes once again," I said as I entered the deserted playground. "We're gonna play like were children once again"

"You serious?" Erza asked.

"I never got this serious before," Maybe I lied, I don't know!

_We played like little kids_

_Chasing each other_

_Playing hide and seek _

_To our heart's desire_

* * *

_**3:30 pm**_

_**Playground**_

We sat down on the swings which had a roof, thankfully. The sun's hellish flames stroke our skin which didn't burned(Yes, I am grateful for that). Erza was swinging back and forth. She was smiling once again. I thank God that I was able to stop her tears. I chuckled with the sight.

"What's so funny?" she stopped swinging, raising an eyebrow. "You lost your mind?"

"No," I stopped chuckling. I looked at her in the eye as I smiled. "Can you please close your eyes for a minute? Do this as a thank-you gift for me"

"Why would I thank you for?" She said but close her eyes anyway. "For a minute, okay?"

She still look so beautiful even though her eyes are close. I moved my face near hers, slowly moving my face as I felt her breathing. I close my eyes, hoping that no one would ruin this moment.

_But, the annoying people came and ruined it!_

"Hey! What you doing guys?" A familiar voice said. I opened my eyes and Erza as well. My face burned up and I looked to where the voice came from. I saw the annoying servant, Sting and the quiet Rogue. I moved my face away from Erza's, quickly.

"A-Ah! Nothing!" I said, sweating. I looked at my clock and saw that it was already 3:35. I cursed under my breath. "Erza, we need to go back to the cabin, we need to pack our things"

"Y-yeah, sure" She said awkwardly. Sting chuckled and disappeared.

"See you above the bus!" Sting said and disappeared.

* * *

_**Flash Forward **_

Erza was sitting by the window, sleeping soundly when the bus turned sideways and hit a pole. My head almost banged against the seat in front of me but fortunately, I got the strength to prevent it. Our classmates were panicking. Erza was unfortunate. The glass shattered and I don't know why it did. She was grabbed by someone and I could see that her head was bleeding. I jumped out of the window as I can hear the cries of Gildarts saying "DON'T!"

I jumped out and jumped on the top of the bus. I saw Sting and Rogue fighting a shadowy-like figure. I scanned the place for Erza.

_Oh God, no..._

I saw Erza lied in a corner, terribly bleeding. I ran for her but a shadowy figure prevented me to. I was so angry that someone would hurt Erza. I released the rage inside me.

"Dark magic," I said with an angry tone and I glared at the enemy. "Altairis!" I released the magic spell hitting the shadowy figure. As soon as it hit him, the shadowy figure turned into a human. Sting and Rogue grabbed him to investigate while I race towards Erza. I examined her.

"Her wounds are terrible," I said. Tears filled up my eyes, turning my vision blurry.

"Don't worry," a voice said. I lift up my head to see who it is. I saw a little blue haired girl smiling at me. She bend herself and put a hand on Erza. The back of her hand glowed and the next thing that I knew was pitch black.

* * *

_**After I woke up**_

I found myself laid down on a bed. I sat up and saw that my clothes were replaced. I looked around the room and my first impression was _"This isn't my place, where am I?"_ The room was neat and clean. It was painted with scarlet color and there was a coffee table next to the bed that I slept. There were picture frames. Before I could took a glance at one, the door opened. An old man with white hair stepped in the room.

"Oh, you're already awake" He said while approaching me. He, then, sat on a side of the bed. "How are you feeling right now?"

"I'm feeling fine, sir" I said politely. I really need to ask where am I "May I ask, sir? Where am I?"

"The Mikazuchi Household," he said while smiling at me. "You're in Erza's house"

"Ah! So you must be Rob Mikazuchi, right sir?" I asked, smiling. "Father of Erza Scarlet?"

"Correction, stepfather" he said. Someone knocked on the door and the red haired peeked inside.

"Papa Rob?" Erza stepped in. She was wearing school uniform already. "Breakfast is served"

"Yes, my dear" Rob-san said, grinning at her. "We'll be following"

"Yes, Papa Rob" Erza said while leaving the door. I swear Erza shot me a glance.

"Shall we eat our breakfast?" Rob-san asked while standing up. "Take a bath first and a school uniform for you is ready"

He was going to leave the door when I asked him a question.

"Where did you get a school uniform for me?" I asked. He grinned at me.

"I got it from your luggage," he pointed. I looked and found my luggage.

"What happened, sir?" I glared at his eyes. "I mean, why am I here?"

"Erza said, its because you lost consciousness on the way home" Rob-san's smile is still there. "No one knows where you live so Erza decided to take you home"

"Thank you, sir!" quickly, I stood up and bowed.

"No need to and hurry, take a bath now" and then, he closed the door.

* * *

_**Erza's POV**_

_**After Breakfast**_

_**On the way to School**_

"So, when will you get your luggage out of my house?" I asked as we walked.

"Later afternoon," he replied. I looked at him and he seemed like he had a lot of problem running around his head. He even walked while looking on the ground. He ran into a pole 10 times and he is unusually quiet today.

"What's wrong, vice-prez-of-all-bakas?" I asked and he ran again into a pole. Well that makes 11 times. "Are you okay? You keep running into poles"

"Yeah, I'm fine" He said while massaging his head. We continued to walk once again. "I'm just thinking, what happened yesterday?"

"You got Sting to tell you," she snapped her fingers. Sting appeared. "I told know either, I just made up an excuse"

"Okay, here we go" Sting said and started explaining. "After you passed out, the little blue-haired girl healed Erza as I, Rogue and Ultear, my friend who also uses magic helped us turn the events back. We made up a excuse in your classmates' minds. We tried waking you up but we can't and we also don't know why. Maybe its the little girl's fault. By the way, why did you pass out?"

"I don't know as well," I tried remembering why. The memory was vague. I put a finger in my temple, trying to remember what happened. Suddenly, it stroke me. I gasped.

"_I was possessed"_

* * *

**EEEEEKKKK! EKKKK! This chapter is done!**

**JELLAL WAS POSSESSED? BY WHOM? Find out in the next chapter!**

**I'm really sorry because it was long before the "Erza's life was in danger" thingy~**

**Yes! I will update faster!**

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

**Reviews make me happy *puppy eyes***

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi **


	10. Darkness, Simon and WHO!

**YO HO! I'm back!  
****As promised, I am updating faster! **

**OH MY GOD GUYS! THANK YOU FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS! IN FACT YOU ALL, YOURSELVES ARE SO AWESOME!**

**HAHA~ Can't wait to show you who possessed Jellal!  
I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro-sempai does! XDD**

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

_**6:30 am(School starts at 8:00 am but Student Council Members should be early due to tons of works)**_

_**On the way to school**_

"_I was possessed," _Jellal confessed a shocking truth. I barely moved my mouth to speak. Sting and Rogue froze as well. I looked at the two of them for explanation but nobody moved.

"Hold it!" I said with confusion. I rested both of my hands on my hair, closed my eyes and was going to explode except for the fact that I prevented it. "You were possessed? Ultear is your friend? How can she be a mage?"

"Ultear is a time mage," Sting said, explaining. "She can reverse the time, be someone she isn't and controls time"

"She is one of us?" Erza almost screamed. "Anyways, you were possessed by whom?"

"I-I d-don't remember," he said. I look at Rogue and Sting again for answers but they didn't gave me any hint. It was after then, I felt someone grab my neck and push me to the wall, choking me hard. I looked at the guy and saw that it was Jellal with red eyes. "Erza Scarlet, you shall die!"

"Je...llal?" I asked while trying to get away from his hands but they were steel. Sting and Rogue rush to my aid and pulled Jellal away from me. I caught my breath and stared at Jellal with confusion. _"What just happened?" _I thought to myself. Red eyes? Where did I saw that before?

"Erza Scarlet! Give me back my life! Give me back my honor!" Jellal cried with a different voice. It was familiar, very familiar to me but I don't know whose voice is it. I tried to remember whom. "Erza-neesama! Can't you remember me?"

_Midnight... But, why? Why is he here?_

"Midnight?" I touched his face as it flickered into Midnight's. I closed my left eye leaving my artificial right eye opened. It was Midnight all along, not Jellal. He slapped my hand away from his face and gave me a dirty look. "You took everything away from me"

"I... did?" I asked. He tried to step forward and slap my face but Sting and Rogue prevented him to. I tried to remember taking everything away from Midnight. Midnight, Milliana, and Wally were my best friends before my life was ruined. I tried to remember something after the father's burial but the memory was too vague for me to understand. I threw him a wistful look. "Midnight, I don't remember a thing"

"Oh yes! You won't remember a thing because you hit your head and lost half of your past! Did you even know that Milliana and Wally were crying for you? Do you even remember Angel?" he told me, trying to get out of Sting and Rogue's grab. They were forcing him to stay calm. Angel? I don't remember her at all, who is she?

"Angel? Who is she?" I asked and he roared into anger. Sting grabbed an weird thing with a needle and injected it on Midnight. He, then, fell asleep.

"I'm gonna bring him to the Magic Headquarters and tie him up until you get home," Sting said, seriously. "Rogue will keep an eye at you today, tomorrow, its gonna be my turn, Ja!" He disappeared, leaving Rogue and I.

"What just happened today?" I asked and Rogue just shrugged. I heard a honk of a bicycle. I turn my head around just to see the blue-haired-bad-timing-Jellal. I growled. "Jellal"

"Hey, Erza! I just got my luggage out of your place and sorry because I was late," he grinned at me like a fool. I was so pissed off that I had the urge to beat him up but I just punched him to the hardcore.

"JELLAL, YOU BAKA!"

* * *

**School Hallway**

**6:50 am**

"Ouchie!" Jellal pouted while massaging his cheek. He punched my shoulder hard. I glared at him, showing him that I was in no mood to be teased. "Uhhh... Sorry? What happened earlier?"

"Tell you what happened earlier," I opened the door of the Student Council Headquarters and stepped in into the dark. I reached out for the lights but I can't touch any. "Strange... Jellal-"

"Erza, where are you?" his voice resounded in the dark. The lights went out even the sunlight on the hallway. I began to panic and ran to find any solid. Instead of finding any, the only solid I found is the floor that I'm stepping. Despite of the darkness, I resolved that should find Jellal and destroy this darkness we're in.

"Jellal, I'm-" before I could finish my sentence, something grabbed my arm. I turned my head expecting to find an opponent but I found a blue-haired guy, determination and worry in his eyes. I sigh in relief as I found him. "I'm so glad that I found you"

"Me too," Jellal's voice still has the worry. I guess he had a hard time on keeping that confident face. "We have to find out what magic this is"

"Darkness," I looked around the void. I got a hunch that someone was going to attack us. Unfortunately, my hunch was right. Just after I turned my head to look at Jellal, I saw a massive, muscular, and tall man was going to attack Jellal. My instincts jump in, I pushed Jellal down to the floor and I dodged the attack. Instead of being okay, I was still attacked and my forearm was unfortunate.

"Tch! Who are you?" I demand the unknown person. He just chuckled in a mocking manner. His voice was eerie and made me shiver. I summoned my sword and pointed the tip towards the unknown guy. His muscular back is facing me. "Tell me, who are you and what do you want?!"

"Who am I?" he stood up and I swear at the corner of my eyes, he smiled. "I'm sure you are going to recognize this face" he faced me and out of the blue, a vision crossed my mind. The vision of Simon's accident.

* * *

"_Simon?" I looked at him, confused. He smiled at me and raised an eyebrow. His mere black eyes were still full of worry. We ran, trying to escape to those who wanted to kill me -Mysterious people carrying torches and swords with them. Luckily, they didn't brought guns because if they do, Simon and I were probably dead. "Where are we going?"_

"_Somewhere," he said panting. We were still running across the forest. His hands were warm and I could feel his shivers. He was barefoot and he gave his cloak to me. "Somewhere safe for you"_

_We finally found people who would save us. Uncle Makarov saw us along the way with his carriage and let us ride. Simon told me he was going to stay and try to confuse the mysterious people but they saw me crying on the step of the carriage._

"_I'm sorry, Simon! I'm sorry that you have to suffer like this," I cried while Simon comforted me._

"_There she is!" one shouted then he threw his sword towards me. Simon saw it coming and made himself as a shield. Blood spilled as the sword pierced through his body. My eyes widened. Uncle Makarov carried Simon to the carriage and push me in and started moving. _

"_Simon! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry...!" I cried even harder. He smiled at me and stroke my hair. _

"_Don't you worry, I will watch you in Heaven" he said to me while stroking my hair. "That guy... that guy who gave you your surname "Scarlet" is very intelligent"_

"_Simon"_

"_Just keep in mind," he grinned at me for the last time. "I... love you, my... beautiful... Erza"_

_And he died..._

_He died like Mother and Father..._

_He died protecting me..._

* * *

"Simon?" I said as I recognize the face. He nodded and chuckled. I froze as the little Simon I knew turned into a different Simon. In the corner of my eye, Jellal froze as well. The sight was unbelievable, it was too good to be true. I know that if Kagura find out that I saw his brother again, she would be extremely happy.

"You haven't changed, Erza" his voice resounded the room. He stretched his hand to stroke my hair but Jellal slapped it away. Jellal's eyes were fiery and full of pride. Simon's eyebrows raised as Jellal slapped it away. His eyes were moving back and forth from me and Jellal. He smiled and laughed. "Erza, you sure got a taste on guys, don't you?"

"W-What do you mean?" I felt my cheeks burn up. Jellal's face turn red that I almost thought it was a strawberry with blue leaves. I definitely know what Simon was up to. And NO, he's not my boyfriend! But I want him to be, kinda. "Its not like what you think!"

"Haha," He laughed again and stopped. He look at me in the eye as if he was warning something. "Be careful, Erza"

"W-Why? Anyways, why are you still alive?" I asked but I didn't pick my words alive. I knew it was rude to say that but I have to know what is going on. His face darkened. "I-I'm sorry, Simon. I didn't mean-"

"No, don't worry" he answered but I can still hear the pain in his voice. His mere black eyes were full of worry. "I have come here to warn you what is coming. It may not be this year but I'm sure, it will happen when the sapphire turns scarlet"

"Sapphire turns scarlet?" I asked. What I know is that sapphire stays its color until the end of time unless it is painted with other color but I know Simon wasn't like that. He usually don't joke at times he knew he shouldn't. "What will happen?"

His image began to flicker. "I have no more time," Simon said, while searching something in his pocket. He took out a sound recorder and a pair of bracelet. "The recorder for Kagura and the bracelet for you and this blue haired guy"

"What is this for?" I took the things from his hand. I gave the bracelet to Jellal and I inspected it. Simon's image continued to flicker. I looked at his black eyes. Brown eyes and black eyes made a contact.

"Tap the bracelet and it will show you where the other bracelet it," he said pointing at my bracelet. "I customized the bracelet and made the bracelets' only owner are the two of you so even it gets stolen just say "Return" and it will return to your wrist. Try it"

I threw my bracelet into the void and it was out of my sight now. Jellal glared at me and I gave him a stare that says _"Oh please, I know what I am doing."_ I took a shaky breath and opened my mouth. "Return," I said and the bracelet appeared in my wrist. It was gold decorated with emerald and brown diamonds. Simon began disappearing.

"Thank you, Simon for everything" I said before he disappeared. He smiled at me like he always do.

"Tell Kagura that I love her and will always be," he grinned and disappeared.

"Sure"

I slid the sound recorder to my bag's secret pocket and the lights went on. I looked at Jellal who look like he was going to faint. I chuckled and took his hand. "C'mon, lets do our paper works" I pulled him to his chair.

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**Student Council Headquarters**

**11:30 am**

"Gaaaaah!" I stretched my arms and exhaled deeply. It feels good stretching after tons of paperwork. I glared at Erza who looks very calm while checking her twin-tower paperwork. I stuck out my tongue and started teasing her but she didn't pay any attention. I pouted and made a "victorious" gesture "Finally! I'm done!"

"Uhhh... Errr," Lucy pointed the papers in front of me. "There is still a twin-tower paper work in front of you, Jellal"

"W-What! I just finished a twin-tower paperwork but now here comes another one?" I fell to my knees and began to sulk. Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, and Mira glared at me with confusion. Erza... Erza is so cruel... W-Why? "WHY LORD SHALL I SUFFER THIS TWIN-TOWERS ATTACK OF PAPERWORK?"

They flinched at the instant I screamed. I didn't notice that a book was flying towards me and hit my temple. I fell to the ground, the side of my head that was hit was smoking. "SHUT UP, JELLAL! DON'T BE SO NOISY!" Erza yelled at me and got back to her share of paperwork. Mira and the others pretended they didn't saw that scenario.

"Its good that we don't have classes until the prom," Lucy said while drinking her tea and checking her share paperwork. Levy nodded in agreement. **(N/A: I forgot to say Levy is the P.R.O while Gajeel is the Auditor)**

"Yeah, that's right-" before Levy could finish her sentence, Gajeel butted in the conversation of the two girls.

"Yeah! I hate studying!" Gajeel almost yelled and a flying book hit him. This time its not Erza who threw it, its Levy.

"Who nominated this fool for Auditor?" Levy crossed her arms, pissed. Even she looks so weak, she is actually very intelligent so its not a surprise that she would throw a book to Gajeel because she hates people who says "I hate studies, books etc.. etc."

"Actually, Levy" Mirajane placed a cup of tea in front of me and chuckled. "Its you"

Levy became a surprised chibi and pointed a finger to herself. "Me?" She asked and we nodded. "Please excuse me and I'm gonna sulk in a corner"

We laughed and return to our work.

"Anyways," Mira started another conversation. She sat on her chair and started helping Levy with her share of paperwork. Unbelievably, she finished her twin-tower paper in just an hour. "Ms. Prez, you already have an escort for the prom? I could help you"

"Oh, she don't have one-" I said but she shut me up.

"_No, I already have one"_

* * *

**EEEKKK! EKKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**OH MY GOSH! ERZA ALREADY HAS AN ESCORT FOR THE PROM? Can you guess who it is? **

**I will update FASTER!**

***puppy eyes* Reviews make me happy~**

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!  
#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	11. Secret revealed?

**YO HO! As promised, I'm updating faster!**

**By the way, this story will have a SEQUEL! Cheers! X)) Due to all of your positive reviews, I decided to make a SEQUEL about this story~ X)) THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Okay, the sequel will be Oh my PresidentCollegeMarriage**

** EndingSilly: Thank you for reviewing to Oh my President! Seriously? Thank you for that! I'm really glad to hear that! X)) **

**Guest 3/20/13: Thank you for reviewing to Oh my President! I really glad to hear that!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro-sempai does!**

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**Student Council Headquarters**

**11:35 am**

"_No, I already have one" _Erza said with a complete poker face. The room fell silent, only the cracking of the leaves and tweets of the birds are heard. W-What did she said? She already have one? W-Who? I completely froze, my heart began beating faster than usual. With that words that left her mouth, my plan was going to be ruined.

"W-Who?" I gulped and she stared at me. Silence still resounded the room. She glared at me, brown to emerald eyes. Her eyes were fiery and I don't know why. The bracelet that that Simon guy gave me was cold on my wrist.

"You are such a dumb-vice-president-of-all-bakas," she hit my arm and I swear, she smirked but then erased it. "Of course, its you"

"M-me?" I pointed a finger to myself and I felt my cheeks burn. The other student council members stared at me as if I was a suspect of a particular crime. Oh God, Erza please don't decide things on your own. After almost a century, others finally spoke up.

"JELLAL IS YOUR ESCORT?" they leaned to the both of us and asked us thousands of questions. Just then, Erza got kicked the table with her knees real hard that the other Student Council members got back to their seats, quietly.

"Erza, you didn't said anyt-" just before I can finish my sentence, she kicked my knee and glared at me as if she was trying to say "Finish that sentence and I'm going to lead you to your death." Of course, I didn't want to die early so I didn't finish my sentence and pretended that I know the whole thing. "I mean, yeah, I'm Erza's escort"

"That's great!" Mira clasped her hands with delight. I swore, Gray and Natsu almost fell from their chairs with a scared expression painted in their face but Erza glared at the two of them and they regained their composure. Funny thing is, the two almost drained their own blood. "Hey, Erza! Have you picked your dress already?"

"No, not yet" she replied and got back to her work.

"Well, we're going to help you!" the girls said with delight and Erza froze from her movements. She looked at them with a confused look.

"What?"

"We're going to help you find your dress!" Lucy walked towards her and grabbed her hand. She smiled at Erza while Mira and Levy got up from their seats also. "How about this Sunday?"

"I-I'm sorry but I promised Kagura that she will be the one who will be with me while picking my dress," She looked down to her lap with a sad expression on her face. "I'm really sorry"

"No! That's okay, Erza!" Levy exclaimed, smiling. "Its good that you and your little sister are going well!"

"Levy's right, Erza" Mira said while looking at Lucy. "We should give her and her little sis their time"

"Thank you for understanding, minna" Erza said and the bell rang. "Oh, its lunch time!"

* * *

"You lied, didn't you?" I asked as we ate our lunch. Erza told the others that she cannot be with them because we have to talk about private business so we went to the rooftop and locked the door of the outside. She flinched as she heard my question. She had been looking down at her food and didn't even ate a single bit of it. She picked up her chopstick with food on it and she will put it back again, sighing. She did that almost a couple of times!

"I can't let them know about our secret," she said while looking at the buildings that marched off to the north. "Now that a lot of people from my past keeps on attacking us and coming back to my life"

"Like Midnight, right?" I ate my food and looked at her curiously. "Who is he, anyway?"

"He was one of my best friends back then," she looked at the ground as if trying to remember something. "He don't like darkness and especially midnight. He will always sleep early to avoid midnight. Its strange that he hates midnight when his name is Midnight. I don't know if I could really remember him that much because of my accident"

"Accident?"

"Yes, accident" she nodded. "When I was trying to escape, I slipped and hit my head on the floor with such impact that I lost half of my memories. Particularly, the important ones, Midnight describe. Angel? Who is Angel? I guess, she's another best friend of mine from the past"

"You look like you're not sure whether to trust me or not," I said and she looked up to me with those doubtful eyes. "Seriously, how many times shall I tell you that you could trust me?"

"Actually," she said, looking to my eyes as if she could read my whole personality. "I didn't really lost my memories, the half that Midnight said that I lost. They were just blurry, they don't make any sense. Midnight is the only key for me to make those memories clear. Papa Rob told me that once I met with the people from my past, those memories will make sense. But, neither of it made sense. Except for the fact that when I look at you, I... I somehow understood why... why father told me that my life was a gift"

My face burned up and I accidentally blubbered things. "W-Was that a confession?" I asked, avoiding her gaze. She was silent and then she laughed. That angelic laugh killed the tension between us. She hit me on the arm and said "Are you serious, baka?"

I picked up her chopsticks with food and put it into her mouth. "Eat that, Ms. Prez!" I said while laughing.

_It was so... normal..._

_Like before she found out she could use magic_

_Before I was claimed to be a descendant_

_But, things just won't go the way we wanted it _

* * *

**4:00 pm**

"Finally, work is done!" I stretched my arms. We went out of the building with the Student body.

"Yeah! I wish tomorrow, we won't have a four twin-tower paper work!" Natsu said while getting his bike.

"You're such a baka, flame-brain" Gray yelled at Natsu while getting his bike.

"You wanna fight? Naked-ice-pervert?"

"Why did you say you pink-haired-gay-flame-brain!"

"You!"

"LET'S FIGHT!"

"Shut up! The both of you!" Erza shut the both of them up, earning a friendly response from the two of them.

"Erza-sama!" Sting appeared as well as Rogue. The student body was shocked with what they saw.

"Where did they came from!"

"Yeah! And who are they? They aren't even students!"

"Erza-sama?"

"Erza! What's the meaning of this?"

"Who are they, Erza?"

"Erza, please answer!"

"Shut up! All of you!" Erza said, pissed off. "They're Jellal's butlers"

"Huh? I didn't know that Jellal has butlers" Gray said looking at me.

Another bomb(that's how I call it) exploded. ERZA, SERIOUSLY! HOW CAN I HIDE THIS TO THE WHOLE STUDENT BODY? She glared at me with aura around her. I looked at Sting and Rogue and gulped.

"Yeah, they're my butlers" I said, trying to sound normal. "Now, guys! Go home now and we have tons of works to do"

"No, we want to know them well!" Lucy exclaimed with stars on her eyes but Erza glared at her.

"Go home now," Erza said, aura surrounding her. Immediately, they went home in silence. After they were out of sight, both of us sigh in relief. She looked at Sting and Rogue with that scary expression of hers. "Why did you appeared without telling me when?! You know that they shouldn't know our secret"

"Sorry about that," Sting scratched the back of his head. "We need to go to your room right now!"

"Why?"

"We need to get some answers with Midnight," Sting looked Erza into the eye as if something really bad was really going to happen. "He's the key to your past, isn't he?"

Silence... Erza continued staring onto Sting and I remembered what Erza told me earlier.

"_Midnight is the only key to make those memories clear"_

"Fine," she finally spoke. "Leave everything to me"

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**My Room**

**5:00 pm**

I sighed in relief as I closed the door. I made a excuse that Jellal and I have to make our paperwork done by tomorrow. Fortunately, Papa Rob agreed to make those paperwork in my room. I saw Midnight, chained in a chair, looking at me with that grievous look. Sting and Rogue were guarding him and Jellal was sitting on my bed.

"Erza Scarlet," Midnight growled. "YOU TRAITOR!"

"Midnight," I glared at him. "I need answers. I am not a traitor of the clan. I was just..."

"Just what?" He wanted to get out of his seat. "Because of you! The whole clan was destroyed! Our houses were burned, papa and mama died, and... and the paradise that we were once living was destroyed all because of you! Angel..." His tears streamed down from his eyes and I knew it was because of me.

"Angel?" I asked, even with a name. "Who is Angel? You keep on mentioning her"

"Angel died because she tried protecting you from the intruders!" Midnight roared while tears keep on falling. I moved backwards as a memory made sense. A white haired girl was crying, telling the intruders I was dead and she... was killed with a sword. "She was your best friend! She cared for you as you cared for her, me, Wally, and Milliana! She treated you as a sister! She protected you until her last breath! She knew she was going to die if she protected you but she ran away from my arms and told the intruders that you were dead. And she was killed..."

"She was killed by a sword of an intruder," I clenched my fist. Those memories make sense now. "Milliana and Wally also tried protecting me but the intruders hurt them. How are them, Midnight? I want to see them!"

"Milliana and Wally? Oh, they're fine! They don't want to see you again!" Midnight roared, looking at me. No doubt that they don't want to see me because I turned our paradise into hell. I noticed that Jellal was silent, looking down at the ground the whole time.

"Jellal? What's wrong?" I asked and he looked up to me. His eyes were full of doubt.

"When... When I was possessed, I saw a Wendy healing you... I lost my consciousness because... I fought against Midnight's will to kill you which made me punch myself with full force, losing my consciousness. It took me a day to figure out why Wendy could use power. It was because... In my past, she was my long lost sister... A sister of mine that used to heal me whenever I get wounds" He said, with hurt and pain in his voice. "But dad took her away from us, Sieg and I.. Sieg never had power like the two of us(Wendy and Jellal) and he never knew"

"I see," I said. The windows opened and my eyes widen as a cat girl with a blocky guy came it. The cat girl smiled at me as well as the blocky guy.

"Feelin' spiffy!" The cat girl said and I remembered that phrase. "Er-chan!"

"Yo, Er-chan!" A familiar voice came out from the blocky guy.

"_Er-chan! Feelin' spiffy!" Milliana used to joke me around with that phrase._

"Milliana?" I managed to speak and I looked at the blocky guy. "Wally?"

"Er-chan, we missed you!" Milliana ran to hug me as well as Wally.

"Don't touch her, Milliana!" Midnight said. "She's a traitor!"

"What are you saying, Midnight-kun?" Milliana hugged me and rub her cheek against mine. "She isn't a traitor and will never be!"

"Milliana's right, Midnight!" Wally hugged me as well. "It wasn't her will to burn our clan and to cause Angel's death"

I pulled them away from me as I sensed a dark presence. I requipped and as I requipped...

_a knock on the door froze us all. Kagura opened the door and saw my secret. She saw me requipping..._

"_Erza-neesan... You are a witch?"_

* * *

**EEEEEKKKK! EKKKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**Kagura found out that her sister uses Magic? What will she do next?**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPPY!**

**WAAAHH~~! I will update FASTER!**

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

***puppy eyes* And reviews make me happy~**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	12. Siblings

**YO HO! I'M BACK!**

**X)) FASTER, FASTER! Anyways, its HOLY WEEK! Let us not forget about Jesus' sufferings(For those who are Christians) **

**Yeah! THANK YOU MINNA, ALL OF YOU ARE SO AWESOME! The REVIEWS REACHED 100! THANK YOU MINNA! I'M SO OVERWHELMED! Thank you, Minna!**

**As a thank you gift, I WILL GIVE YOU A SEQUEL!(I know I already said it earlier XDD) **

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro-sempai does~**

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**5:30 pm**

"_Erza-neesan... You are a witch?"_

I requipped into my normal clothes and looked at her, shocked. No one moved as Kagura scanned around my bedroom. Her eyes were full of confusion and she looked at me once again. I approach her and pulled her in. I locked the door and led her into my bed, hugging her tightly. _"I can't let Kagura hate me,"_ I thought.

"Okay, Kagura" I said while stroking her hair. I used my best sweet tone to make her calm down. I can feel her heartbeat against mine. She was breathing heavily and her heartbeat had a fast pace. "I'm not a witch, Kagura. Don't worry, these are good friends of mine. And yes, they use magic and they are from my past. Remember the people I told you before? Milliana... Wally... Midnight... They're from my past and they're real, Kagura. Jellal, here, he also uses magic and I'm sorry if I haven't told you earlie-"

"You don't need to apologize, Erza-neesan!" Kagura started weeping against me. I with the others flinched. I could feel her wet tears on my shirt and I looked at the others. Midnight was shocked as well. Milliana understood the situation and nodded. "I... I was just thinking... H-How can you live with a life like this? Having to hide your true self from the people who knows you from the outside?"

"Its okay, Kagur-" Milliana cut me off.

"Er-chan, let me" Milliana sat near us and started stroking Kagura's hair. Kagura lift her head up and looked at Milliana. Milliana was no stranger to Kagura due to my stories. Milliana smiled at Kagura and comforted her. "You know, Kagura-chan, we are from the Rosemary village. A village where descendants of powerful clans have powers just like their past ancestors. Erza, your sister or stepsister, whatever that is, is from the most powerful clan of the Rosemary village. She was from the Fairy clan, a clan where most heroes from legends came from"

"Erza-neesan, is that true?" Kagura looked at me with those teary eyes. I nodded and smiled. I caressed her cheeks and kissed her forehead. As a big sister for her, I was given the duty from her big brother, Simon -to protect Kagura and care for her.

"Yes, Kagura" I said, smiling. "I am a descendant from the Fairy clan. The 2nd user of the requip. A powerful magic in our village"

Kagura looked around the room and noticed the unknown guys for her. She pointed at them. "Who are you?" she asked and I noticed that her voice was hard like when she was angry. "Have you come here to kill my sister?"

"No, Kagura" Jellal said as he shook his head in disagreement. "They are allies"

"I'm Sting Eucliffe, son of Alchemus, the white dragon" Sting said as his hand burst into while flames.

"I'm Rogue Cheyne, son of Mecluis, the shadow dragon" Rogue said and showed his power.

"We are servants of your big sister, Erza" the two chorused and Kagura gasped. I swear, when Sting saw Kagura, his eyes sparkled as if he fell in love with her on first sight.

"Are you..." She gulped down and she looked like she gulped down a whole cardboard. "Literally sons of dragons?"

The two laughed, easing the tension. Even Rogue managed to laugh. "No, they are just description, titles perhaps" Sting said as she approach the young lady. "They are servants of Erza's family as well"

He was going to kiss Kagura's hand but as soon as he caught her hand, she pulled it away from him. She maybe sent him a glare because Sting flinched and moved backwards. I chuckled with the sight and put an arm around Kagura's shoulders.

"Sorry, Sting" I chuckled and stuck my tongue out. "But she's sensitive with it comes into men. She don't like men touching her when she still don't know them"

"I'm Jellal Fernandez-" Jellal raised his hand and smiled.

"Obviously, I know you Jellal"

"From the Meteor clan," he continued. Kagura smiled and brushed the thought away.

"You're Milliana," Kagura pointed at Milliana and moved her fingers to Wally. "and Wally?"

"Right, that's right!" Milliana took Kagura's hand, grinning. "Kagura-san!"

"How did you know us?" Wally asked and Kagura smiled, for the first time in this scenario.

"Erza-neesan told me about you," she moved her head and put her attention on Midnight. "And Midnight?"

"Yeah, that's me" Midnight smiled but how? Earlier, he roared and roared and roared.

"W-Why?" I stuttered. Milliana and Wally grinned at me.

"We taught him a lesson earlier while you were talking with Kagura," Milliana said, grinning. Although, her grin looked like a malicious grin. Scary...

"Ahh... I see"

We had a chat with Kagura and the others. Kagura was enjoying her time with the others and I'm glad with that. I remembered when it was her brother's burial. She kept on keeping a poker face, trying not to cry.

* * *

"_Why can't you cry?" I said as the two of us were drench in the rain. "Why can't you get mad at me? I won't get mad at you! You can get mad at me because you really have rights to!"_

"_Erza-neesan," she said in a sad tone, pulling my hand. "Let's go back home"_

"_No, we can't go home until you cry!" I said as the tears fell down. "Until you get mad at me!"_

"_I can't..." she said, looking down. "I shall not cry"_

"_Why? Why can't you?!"_

"_Because I'm a strong girl, a grown up girl now" she said even though she was only 7 that time._

"_No, Kagura!" I hugged her. "Even I, a 12 year old girl is crying! Even though you are described as a strong girl, you can still cry because you are a human!"_

"_Erza-neesan," she gripped my dress tight and I could feel the tears streamed down her face. _

"_Shhh..." I held Kagura in my arms tight. _

* * *

Soon we gave our farewells to each other.

"See you tomorrow, Kagura! Er-chan!" Milliana said and waved her hand. She jumped out of the window.

"Tomorrow, Kagura! Er-chan!" Wally jumped out as well.

"Erza, I'm sorry again for what I've done" Midnight apologized.

"No, don't worry bout' it. Hatred is just manipulating you" I said, waving my hand.

"Tomorrow, again!" He jumped out of the window. I closed my window as Midnight went out. I sighed in relief.

"Finally," I said as I lie down. "I can already rest"

"Sting and Rogue," Kagura growled. "Don't look in there!"

I looked and saw Sting and Rogue peeking in a cabinet where my underwear were placed. Jellal, peeked along with them after a few seconds. My face burned up and I yelled.

"_DON'T PEEK IN THERE, YOU BAKAS!" _

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**Outside Erza's house**

**6:30 pm**

"Thank you again for your help earlier," Erza said while she shut the main door of her house quietly. Her smile was different from earlier before Kagura knew she could use magic. "I'll treat you lunch tomorrow"

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, stretching my arms in excitement. She chuckled and I froze. _"She's an angel!" _I thought. I remembered the blue teddy bear that I was going to give her. I summoned it and handed it over to Erza. "Here"

"What is this?" she asked, pointing at the teddy bear and arched an eyebrow.

"A teddy bear, of course"

"WELL, I KNOW THAT YOU SILLY!" She hit my arm and asked another question. "Why are you giving it to me?"

"Well, I thought it would be better if you would keep it," I lied but pretended to be truthful. She glared at me and I stared at her eyes. After almost a century, she took the teddy bear away from my arms.

"Thanks," she said, and smiled at me.

"And one more thing," I said, holding her hands. She arched her eyebrow again and I leaned on her. She blushed and I blushed. I almost kissed her in the lips just when I decided to whisper something instead. "Good night"

"Good night," she replied and the door behind Erza opened, revealing her little sister shocked.

"Sorry for ruining the moment!" she said and I swear to heavens, she smirked before she closed the door.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**Kagura's Bedroom**

**8:00 pm**

"Hey, Kagura" I knocked and opened the door. I came in into her room and saw her lied on her bed. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was just resting" she said as she sat up. I closed the door behind me and walked towards my little sis. I smiled and sat beside her. I handed her over a sound recorder. She arched an eyebrow. "What is this?"

"Simon wanted me to give this to you," I told her and explained what happened earlier when I met her brother. She was teary and was nostalgic about her brother's appearance. "He wanted you to listen to it, maybe alone"

"Nii-san did?" she asked and I nodded. She took it and after that, I stood up and headed for the door. Before I could get out of her room, she called me again and asked me a shocking question. "Nee-san, can I ask something?"

"What is it, Kagura?"

"Do you like Jellal?" she asked and glared at me as if she was saying _"Say the truth." _Moments pass and I let the clock tick. I smiled and put a finger on my lips. She understood what it is and grinned. "You do?"

"I'd lie to my friends that I don't like him," I grinned. "But actually, I do. Let's keep it as a secret okay?"

"Yeah, sure!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I'll be in my room and be checking promenade paper works"

* * *

**J****ellal's POV**

**Next Day**

**School **

"C'mon Jellal, talk to her" Erza whispered as I stared at the little girl who is studying on a bench alone. "Don't be a coward"

"I'm not a coward," I hissed and continued to stare at her. "Its... just that... I don't know how I will say it to her"

"She needs to know who her real family is," she put a hand on my shoulder and push me out of the tree. I stumbled and landed in front of Wendy. She was shocked and almost threw her book backwards. As soon as she saw me, she sigh in relief.

"Oh, its just you Jellal-sempai" Wendy sighed. I smiled slightly and scratched my head.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as I sit beside her. She smiled at me truthfully and I thought my eyes were going to burn, why? I'm so nervous at the moment that I couldn't even smile at her truthfully!

"I felt like someone was watching me earlier," she said and put a finger on her temple. "I guess its just my imagination"

"Yeah," I said, half heartedly. "Anyways, can I talk to you?"

"You are already talking to me right now, Jellal-sempai" she chuckled and I felt my face burn. Seriously, I can't even think clearly right now! I decided to ask her directly to the point.

"Wendy, this is a serious business and I want you to listen carefully" I said and she flinched. "You are my long lost sister"

"I... am your... sister?" she froze with those words.

"I know its hard to believe but its true," I took her hand and explained why. "Sieg and I have a sister who was taken away from us, forcefully. Why? Because she can use magic just like me and at the moment that I saw you healing Erza on the top of the bus, I knew that it was you because you have the same magic like her. Healing magic, a dragon slayer magic"

She looked down and her eyes were sad. "That's true, I can use magic. Dragon Slayer magic, they say. I ran away from my home and lived in my apartment. I ran away because I knew that they weren't my real family. Those vague memories of you and Sieg-niisan proved me that you were my real family. As soon as I saw you studying here, I forced myself to stay silent and not to surprise you"

"You already know?" I asked and she nodded. I sighed in relief. The nervousness faded and I hugged my little long sister in my arms. I can see Erza approaching us, smiling. "Welcome back home, my little sister"

"Yes," she said, hugging me. "Can I come home this afternoon to our house?"

"Of course!" I laughed. "I'm sure Sieg will be so surprised with that!"

We laughed and the day continued

* * *

**Erza's POV**  
**Locker hallway**

**5:00 pm **

I was fixing my stuff on my locker when I heard rumors.

"_Did you know that our Student Council president dated a hundred guys?"_

"_Eh? Is that true?!"_

"_Yes, its true!"_

"_Oh, she a pretender, an angelic-wanna-be!"_

_"A slut!"_

I shut my locker, hard that the sound resounded the hallway. They stopped talking and I approached them. My aura was probably scary because they froze as I walked towards them. I glared at them and push the girl towards the locker. I pinned her and she winced.

"I didn't date a hundred guys," I said and I was surprised that my voice was hard. "I don't even wanna date a single guy besides, I don't date guys that easily. I am sensitive when it comes to guys"

"Y-Yes!" the girl winced.

"Who told you that rumor?" I asked. No answer, I pinned her down harder. She winced in pain.

"_L-Lucy H-Heartfillia, s-she t-told u-us t-to spread the r-rumor"_

* * *

**EKKKK! EKKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!  
****LUCY IS SPREADING THE RUMOR? IS THIS TRUE? IF NOT, WHO IS BEHIND THIS? Give your opinion below!**

**Yeah, guys! Thank you once again for your GREAT REVIEWS! Thank you awesomes!  
**

**I will update faster! AS PROMISED!**

**Don't forget that, REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY~ *puppy eyes***

**Have a blessed Holy Week, Minna!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	13. Who created the rumor?

**OH YES, I'M BACK!**

**Time check: 9:32 pm in the Philippines!  
I MADE IT ON TIME SO ITS NOT LATE! BWAAHAHAHAHA!  
**

**Oh yes, I'm sorry about the late update~ X(( Why? Because we have to visit a christian place in Lucban, Quezon(Philippines) which is called "Kamay ni Hesus" X)) YAY! **

**Anyways, STOP WITH THE BLABBERING AND I'M WASTING YOUR TIME WITH MY BLABBER~ XDD**

**By the way, I might be away for a day or two, its because we're going to visit my grandma on my mother side and I will ask my grandma if she can sew Lucy's dress because I'm going to COSPLAY!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro-sempai does~**

**OFF TO THE STORY! **

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**Next day**

**A day before the promenade**

**7: 00 am**

I stomped my way towards the Student Council Headquarters. I know that I'm late for a president and its rare to see me walking my way towards the SCH on this time but I don't like going up early and seeing my blonde haired friend who seems to be pretending to be my friend. I just can't believe what the girl said to me yesterday. I need to know what is true. Is she really my friend or is she a backstabber?

"_L-Lucy H-Heartfillia, s_

* * *

_-she t-told u-us t-to spread the r-rumor" the girl said, stuttering. My eyes widen with her words. There's no way she would spread such rumor! I pinned her harder and she screamed in pain. This is me when I'm in rage. I really don't like someone to bring my friend down._

"_Tell me the truth!" I yelled. Rage was in my stomach and no one can stop me while I'm in rage. "Tell me or suffer!"_

"_B-But, i-its the truth!" she said in pain. I released her and stared at the two of them. _

"_If I found out that she wasn't the one who created the rumor, you two will suffer" I glared at them and turn to walk away. This needs explaining tomorrow._

* * *

I entered the SCH and saw the whole student body working on their paperwork and chatting at the same time. I walked towards my chair in silence even though the others greeted me. I put or maybe purposely dropped the my paper bag full of done paperwork. They flinched and probably noticed how bad my mood is.

"E-Erza?" Lucy approached me and was about to hug me when I pushed her away and slapped her. I don't know why or maybe... I did. Maybe because I didn't have a friend that would backstab me before. She was shocked and she touched her cheek that was slapped. "E-Erza? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" I almost yelled but I prevented myself to. "You're telling me what's wrong? Well, the problem is you!"

"Erza?" Jellal stood up from his seat and took both of my arms, knowing that I might lunch another attack. He held it tightly, effectively preventing her to lunch any attack. "Stop this, Erza. Lucy didn't do anything wrong"

"She did!" I yelled, this time I didn't let any rage from my stomach be brushed aside. She moved backwards and stopped. "Hear those rumors in the hallways? Oh hey, look! Our Student Council President dated a hundred guys! They said it was Lucy who told them to spread the rumor! Now that the students know that rumor, how... how can I trust my friend again? Tell me, Lucy! Tell me who created that rumor? Tell me you didn't spread it and I might forgive. Tell me what I wanted to hear!"

"I swear, Erza" She shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about! In fact, I always told them that the rumor was false! I always told them that you are not that person!"

"Then, who! Who created the rumor?" I asked.

"Minerva," Gray spoke and I looked at him.

"What?"

He realized that he told something and put his hand on his mouth. He shook his head and spoke under his hand. "Nothing!" he said, shaking his head. I glared at him and told Jellal to let go. He didn't wanted so I judo-flip him and walked towards the black-haired guy. I cupped his face and gave him a glare.

"Tell me who created the rumor," I asked once again and he froze from his movements.

"I-I heard Minerva telling a girl about the rumor early in the morning the day before yesterday and didn't mind about it. I didn't heard any rumor such as that before," he said, trying to keep calm. I signaled him to continue and he did. "But afternoon that day, the rumor was all around the school. I suspected that Minerva is the one who created the rumor. I have a hunch that Minerva is the one"

"I could remember Minerva telling the same rumor to me as well," Mirajane said while she put the cup full of tea near Levy's hand. "I could also remember that Lisanna told me that a friend of hers told her that Minerva created the rumor when she asked her who is it"

"Minerva...," I growled and Jellal pulled me towards my seat.

"Now... Now... Let's forget that and do our works instead," Jellal said and I nodded. I'll be letting the prom past by before I deal with Minerva, hardly should I say?

* * *

**Lunch Time**

**11:30 am**

**Bench that is located near the building**

"Hey, Lucy" I called her and she turned. Her eyes widen as she saw what I was holding. I smiled and handed her over her favorite food a.k.a chocolate cake. "Peace offering, I'm really sorry for what I did earlier... I was just... it was because of-"

"Because you're angry," Lucy continued my sentence and I nodded. She smiled and patted the seat near her, inviting me to sit at that stop. I sat beside her as she ate her favorite food. "Yeah, its okay with me Erza. I can't bring myself to hate you after what you did during our freshman year and helped me. I can't let myself to hate you, in fact, I haven't done anything to repay your kindness"

"You don't need to do anything to repay me," I said as I ate my strawberry cake. I remembered our freshman year when she was bullied by those mean girls. I saw her and helped her even though I have to deal with the mean girls hardly.

* * *

"_Stop it," I yelled as I saw Minerva holding Lucy up by her hair. Rage came rushing to me as I saw the sight. I may not know Lucy before at that time but I got a feeling that I should help her. "Drop her!"_

"_Yes, freshman" Minerva(Yes, I don't know her before but I would just say her name) smirked and dropped Lucy on the floor. She winced in pain. It looks like she was battered by those mean girls. Minerva with three more girls behind her, I bet they are as mean as Minerva. "Now what are you gonna do, huh?"_

_I ran towards Lucy with Levy behind me. I examined her and felt pain on my right arm. I was pushed back because of the impact and I turned my head to look for who did it. Minerva smirked at me._

"_You don't want me to be your opponent," I growled as she stepped forward. _

"_Huh? I'm better than you! Stronger than you!" She turned her heels and approached Lucy. She was going to attack her... no... "This weakling is a trash"_

"_Try to say that again," I scowled at her. She only laughed but she didn't touch Lucy._

"_This... weakling... is...a trash!" she mocked. She was going to punch Lucy and I can't stop my anger now. "She's a tras-!"_

"_Shut up!" I attacked her, first in the leg then in the arm and simultaneously kicking her and punching. I don't know why I did this. Maybe because it reminded me of how the people tortured my mother. How they called her a "witch" or a "bad omen." I continued to attack her until she can't lift a finger. I stared down at her and scowled. "I told you that you wouldn't want me to be your opponent"_

"_Erza!" Levy called my name and suddenly, my expression softened as I saw the battered Lucy on the ground. "Her breathing became heavier!"_

"_Let's take her to the infirmary!" I carried her in a bridal way and Levy was surprised to see how powerful I was. She nodded. "Lead the way, I know you know the places here"_

"_Yeah," Levy said and we dashed into the hallway._

* * *

_We stayed there until Lucy woke up. She was full of bandages but the nurse said she was going to be fine and needed some rest. Levy and I are having introductions to each other when she woke up. She scanned the room and stopped when she saw me. She was going to sit up when pain prevented her to._

"_Don't," Levy said, gently laying her down. "You need some rest, don't force yourself"_

"_Miss," she said, staring at me. "Y-You save me, didn't you?"_

"_Umm... Yeah," I said, scratching my cheek, blushing. I wasn't used to that. People saying I save them when I literally did. Levy started blabbering about me and how I defeated Minerva. Lucy was a good listener so she understood right away. She smiled at me and stretched out her hand, inviting me for a handshake._

"_I'm Lucy Heartfilia," she smiled. "Can we be friends? I would love to!"_

"_E-Erza Scarlet," I took her hand and nodded. "I would like to be your friend"_

"_Thank you once again for saving me!" Lucy thanked me. And starting that day, we became friends and later on, became best friends with Levy._

* * *

"Hey, did you know that our venue for our Senior promenade is a building near a skating rink?" Mirajane spoke up and I pushed my thoughts aside. Wait... NEAR A SKATING RINK? I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!

"Eh?" I tilted my head and used a tone that seems to be confused. "I didn't know that"

"We didn't know either," Levy said and she dug in into her lunch. She chewed and gulped the food down before speaking again. "Principal Makarov just announced this matter to us this morning"

"Nice," I muttered as I stared at my strawberry cake. "Brings me back memories"

"Of whom?" they chorused and I realized that I opened a sensitive matter not for me but also for Jellal. I mentally slapped myself and thought of an excuse. Oh God, why can't I think clearly today? Stupid brain! THINK OF AN EXCUSE! Great, they are staring at me now while thousand of questions are running on their heads, particularly questions about the last sentence I spoke.

"N-Nothing," OH GREAT, I STUTTERED! "During my childhood years, Kagura and I love going to skating rinks with Papa Rob. Especially when she's upset, she and I would sneak out of the house and would dashed towards the nearest skating rink. It sure brings me back memories"

"Ooohh..." They said and I mentally sighed in relief.

"Anyways, Erza" Lucy spoke up, smiling. "Do you already have a dress?"

That struck me... I TOTALLY FORGOT TO BUY OR RENT A DRESS! OH C'MON! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? JUST BECAUSE THE PIECES OF MY PAST BECOMES TOGETHER AND ALL, I CAN'T FIND MYSELF FOCUSING ON THINGS! EVEN SMALLER THINGS! OH C'MON! SOMEONE PLEASE HIT ME! HIT ME! I AM SO... what you call that? YEAH, I AM BECOMING AN OLD WOMAN! GAAAAHH!

They must've noticed me frozen with a shock expression in my face. They giggled and spoke up.

"She totally forgot to buy one," Mira giggled.

"Yeah, Ms. Prez forgot to buy because of her duties"

"Shut up, Levy!"

"Oh, look at her, blushing!"

"C'mon, stop it guys!"

"She's embarrassed!"

*glares*

"S-SORRY!"

"So, what's your plan, Erza?" Lucy asked, pushing her plate of cake aside. "Tomorrow's the promenade"

"Don't worry about me," I searched my phone in my bag and got it. I waved it in front of their faces and grinned. "I'm sure Kagura would help me with that this late afternoon"

"Sure?"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me"

Suddenly, Gray came running in the backyard of the school, looking worried. We shot on our feet in alarm. He rested his palms on his knees, panting.

"Gray, what's wrong?" I asked and he pointed towards the building. I looked at my fellow girl friends, asking for help. They shrugged and others shook their head. Great, another president problem. Finally, after he caught his breath, he finally spoke, revealing a shocking truth.

"_Jellal got into a fight inside. What's worst, his on his limit"_

* * *

**EEEEEKKKK! EKKKKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!  
**

**Who do you think Jellal fought with and why?**

**Theories? Opinions? Review below!**

**Yes, I WILL UPDATE FASTER!  
Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

#ScarletXxXKhrymi


	14. First Kiss?

**YOOOO HOOOO! I'm back! 3**

**Yeah! I'm back from the sea! I had a reunion with our clan and it was fun! Unfortunately, I got a tan HUHU! **

**Jerza Fernandes: His on his limit means his already reached to the point he'll kill somebody! WAAAAH!**

**Let's go off to the story! Time check now on the Philippines: 11:14 pm  
I MADE IT!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro-sempai does~**

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**Schoolyard(previous place where Erza with the others ate) **

**11:30 **

"_Jellal got into a fight inside. What's worst, his on his limit"_

"What!" I exclaimed, stomping my foot on the ground. "Did he did something wrong?"

"No," He looked down with that sad expression on his face. "I'm afraid, not"

"I'm afraid, not?!" I heard shouting inside -Sounds of wincing, groaning as if they're being tortured. Oh God, please don't let him use his power. They're no match for him! "Anyways, Gray! Lead the way, quick!"

"Yes!" And we dashed towards the horrible scenario that was happening inside.

"_Jellal, what are you thinking?!" _I thought.

We reached the hallway and I immediately saw Jellal with that face full of grudge. He was going to punch a guy with spiky, upward-style crimson hair. Understanding what Jellal was intending to do, I dashed to where they was, ignoring the shouts of my fellow Student Body. I placed myself between the two of them, forcing them to stop with my both hands. They were going to punch each other and I can't let that happened. I looked at Jellal and glared at him. He have a bruise on his cheek and looked at the other student. I saw his scar on his right eye and knew who he was, the troublemaker Cobra.

"What is the meaning of this?!" I told the two of them with a harsh voice. They pointed at each other and told me that _"He started it." _I was irritated and grabbed the two of them in the hair, dragging them towards the Principal office. "Explain yourselves in the Principal office!"

Its strange that Jellal was going into a fight. He wasn't usually like that. Well, before I met him. He was a troublemaker when he was a little guy. He was going back and forth on fighting then being called to the principal's office and violated enough rules for him to be expelled. He was expelled to lot of schools and only ended up with me here in the Fairy Tail University. I gave him a lesson and he changed after that. He rarely goes into any fight here in the school unless, he was on his limit.

* * *

**Principal's Office**

I knocked on the door and opened it, revealing a little guy eating his meal."Good Morning, Principal Makarov" I dragged the two in and closed the door. "Pardon us for interrupting your meal but these two needs to talk with you"

"What is wrong with these two?" He said, as he dropped his spoon and fork. He scanned the two and stopped when he saw Jellal and looked back on Cobra. Probably, he noticed the bruises on their faces. "I bet these two fought each other, didn't they?"

"Yes, you're right, Sir"

"And why would the Vice President be caught into a fight?" he asked, confused. Principal also knew that Jellal wasn't the kind of guy that would fight anybody just for fun. He also knew that Jellal would only fight for reasonable reasons. He starting teasing me with Jellal's past experiences. He told me that Jellal changed because he met me. I didn't believe that much and wasn't hoping that it was true.

"Maybe he only defended himself," I said, gesturing at Jellal and he looked down on the floor with sad expression.

"I see," Principal Makarov traced his chin and his eyes were closed as if he's thinking deeply. He opened his eyes and pointed at the door. "You can go now, Erza. I know that you needed to finish your paper work today, don't you? Now, go. I'll just see you if I need anything"

"Yes," I opened the door and bowed. "Thank you once again, Principal Makarov"

I gave the two a glare and closed the door just to see that my other Student Body members are eavesdropping. They pretended not to know what happened inside. They whistled, looking for something, pretended to talk with others or even tried to run but I knew what they were up to.

"C'mon let's go back to our works," I said, gesturing them to go with me. They raised they're eyebrows and stayed silent. Well, that one was confusing. "What's wrong?"

"Will Jellal still be the Vice President?" Levy asked and Mirajane silenced her but she was late. I looked down on my feet and reflected. I didn't even thought about that. What if, the Principal forced Jellal to step down from his position right now? I can't stand working with other Vice President, even if they are better than Jellal. No! I pushed the thoughts away and believed that Principal Makarov won't do that because its not long enough before graduation. I looked up and forced a smile.

"Jellal will still be the Vice Prez," I said and took their hands. I led them towards the Student Council Headquarters. _"Come back, Jellal as Vice Prez of all bakas" _I thought as I entered the Headquarters.

* * *

**Student Headquarters**

**3:28 pm**

I sighed as I placed the last batch of paperwork aside. I took my water bottle and drank after hours of being thirsty. I was alone in the Headquarters and the others needed to leave due to the works that I ordered. I looked out the window as the wind blew and the birds flew from tree to tree. Suddenly, I felt a shiver as if someone was staring at me. I looked around for any clues of someone but I only felt shiver. I guess its because of the window that was opened and forced myself to rest for a while.

After a few minutes of resting, someone stepped in and I lazily turned my head to face the anonymous intruder. I saw a blue haired guy with that sad expression in his face.

"What's with the long face?" I asked, standing up to get an ice bag. He shook his head and smiled weakly. He sat on his chair and looked down on the paper works that I finished. I got an ice bag and approached Jellal. I pulled my chair near him and started placing the ice bag on Jellal's bruise part and he winced. "Sorry, you didn't get to step down from your position, forcefully didn't you?"

"Luckily, no" he said while hiding the pain, well it wasn't hiding because his eyes were reacting every time I rested the ice bag on his bruise. I cupped his face with my left hand and continued on working with the ice bag.

"Why did you get into a fight?" I asked Jellal and he flinched. He avoided my gaze and turn his head away from me but I forced him to face me. I let our heads collided with each other's, I gaze at his eyes looking for the truth but he just look down and moving in any direction except for the north, because my eyes were glaring at his. "It isn't just for fun, right Jellal?"

"Yeah," he looked at my eyes and suddenly, I realize how close we were. I was sitting on his lap, our heads are too close and I could already feel his breath against my skin. He must've also noticed it and blushed hard. His cheeks were crimson and I probably blushed too. "Umm... Can you...?"

"Yeah, sorry "I said while retreating and going back to my seat. We were silent after and it feels so awkward. I looked up to look at him but he was also doing the same and we caught each other's gaze. I looked away and managed to chuckle a lot. "Why are we like this, Vice?"

"Haha, right" He chuckled and took my hand with the ice bag. He pouted and he looked QUITE cute because in reality, he isn't. "Now, get back on healing me with cold compress and its hurting!"

"I'm going to punch you and make it even worser!" I teased him and get back with the healing-the-bruises-with-ice operation.

"Where are the others?" he asked, grinning like a baka. Well, he is the Vice President of bakas after all.

"Wipe that silly grin of!" I said, chuckling. I accidentally(intentionally) pressed the cold compress on Jellal's bruise and he winced, pouting. "Mirajane went to our wine sponsor while Lucy went to our caterer with Natsu and Gray. Levy went to our venue with Gajeel to speak with the manager about such matters that changed because of our plans"

"Oh, I see" his smile returned.

"And the two of us are left here to do nothing," I sighed putting the ice compress away from Jellal's cheeks. I noticed Jellal's part of paperwork and laughed. "Well, except for you!"

"Gee," he said with a sigh. He took a batch of paperwork and started working. "I hope I won't go home late today"

"Don't worry," I said and his eyes sparkled with joy.

"You'll stay with me?" his eyes were sparkling and I smirked.

"No way!" I chuckled, resting my chin on my palm. "What I wanted to say is don't worry, there aren't any ghost in this building"

"Great," he took a deep breath and went back to his work. I got an idea. What about I pay the teases he gave me during this field trip? I started disturbing him with pillows.

* * *

**First try:**

"Take the wrath of the mighty pillow!" I said while hitting him with a pillow on the back but he seemed not to notice. I growled and continued hitting him. He was muttering words from the paperwork and was very focused that he didn't even noticed that Erza was hitting him a pillow with all his might. "GRRRRR"

I searched for another thing that can be useful on disturbing Jellal.

* * *

**Second try:**

"I'm sorry!" I said while I pulled his chair away from the table but he just kept on coming back. SERIOUSLY? I pulled his chair to the hallway but he just kept coming back. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I pulled his chair to the bathroom and locked him from the outside and he only appeared in front of the table after a few minutes. I checked the bathroom knob to see if there aren't any way to open the knob except from the outside. I glared at Jellal but he didn't flinched.

* * *

**Third try and Last try:**

"You aren't going to give me any attention?" I glared at him while I'm sitting on my chair. I pulled my chair near him and started disturbing him with psst, hey, baka, notice me and other words. HE STILL DIDN'T PAID ANY ATTENTION ON ME! SERIOUSLY? I placed my hand on his shoulder and pulled him to closer to mine. I leaned on him and closely... closely... I kissed him...

THROB

THROB THROB

THROB THROB THROB THROB

THROB THROB THROB THROB THROB

THROB THROB THROB THROB THROB THROB THROB THROB THROB

THROB THROB THROB THROB THROB THROB THROB THROB THROB THROB THROB THROB THROB THROB THROB THROB THROB

And suddenly my mind goes like

Noadjifa nlhnfahufhaau hhafhoh hae hi feifh eajdnkh vhfdsi bsvgskjdnjkjfhd kfajfjncmnaeitmgndvujcn eduxjknm fjkdnsmxdjfknmc x jgdsnkjf njalckjafafjfkdjkjsfndfndnnd fnfdnskalmchuahahadjsjhdkhkj adskjhadsjkhdaskjhdsjkhdjkhd nbv nc nqowodnsnmfo ijfdsonlnu vuihkehehehklchekncxhnehneeh mcehhehddhnmmc zmnakdsniac SERIOUSLY?

But, it was only a kiss on the cheek were the bruise was located so I guess its a friendly gesture. For me, it wasn't. Both of my mind and heart are out of control now just because I kiss the guy I like on the cheek which is obviously, a friendly gesture. I bet, he noticed me but didn't thought about it anymore so he went back to his work. I buried my face on my arms as the silence ate all the sounds. I just waited the others to come back and not knowing that I already fell asleep.

* * *

**Erza's Bedroom **

**7:51 pm**

I woke up on my bedroom with the sound of mixed knocking and alarming of the alarm clock. Kagura went in my room with a long, huge box on her hands. She smiled at me and closed the door behind her. She dashed towards me, holding the huge box. She placed the box on my bed and I crawled towards it.

"You fell asleep at the Student Council Headquarters and Jellal gave you a piggyback ride from school to here at our home," she opened a box, revealing a pretty blue prom dress. She looked at me and smiled. "You should thank him tomorrow"

"Yeah, I'll thank him tomorrow" I said while I picked up the prom dress from the box. It was beautiful. It was a slim prom dress with glittering beads at the top and black lace just below the breast. The lower part was even more beautiful, it had a small skirt with mixed red and blue color and the back had a thin red fabric that was long. It was simple but beautiful. On the back side, it had a little oval shaped hole, revealing a small part of the user's back. "Who bought this?"

"I did," she grinned and I looked at her, smiling. "I knew you still don't have a dress so I thought this dress fits you and I wasn't wrong"

"Thank you, Kagura" I said, putting the dress back to the box gently. I hugged her and cuddled her. "Thank you for everything, Kagura"

"Well, who said I give it to you for free?" she said, grinning and my smile faded.

"What?"

"I have conditions"

"Well, what is it?"

"_Confess your feelings to Jellal tomorrow at the promenade and later on, leave him alone"_

* * *

**EEEEKKK! EKKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE! *in hurry***

**I will update faster!  
**

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

***goes out and goes back in* Don't forget to drop a review! Reviews make me happy! AND YES, I WILL GO TO SLEEP NOW! JAAA!  
#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	15. OH NO! The MESSAGE!

**YO HO! I'm back! 3**

**Got trolled by that Youtube Ad. XDD Deleting videos by midnight, and guess what? APRIL FOOLS!  
I was like... o.O What?**

**Anyways! The updating schedule will be slower than usual.. Why? Because my coach added me to the School Yearbook staff due to my creativeness and it will last for a week... Probably... And yes! It would contain writing stories, poems, and creative descriptions. What I don't like about the Yearbook creating operation is that.. The venue of our working is rumored to have GHOST... EEEKKK! I don't like ghost but I watch ghost stories like Ghost Adventures(Oh! I love Zak, Nick and Aaron!)**

**By the way! Those who are wondering why Jellal didn't said to Erza what happened... It is written here~ X)) So yeah! Cool? XDD **

**Okay! STOP WITH THE BLABBER!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro-sempai does~ **

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**Bedroom**

**7:56 pm**

"_Confess your feelings to Jellal tomorrow at the promenade and later on, leave him alone"_ she said each word seriously, looking onto my eyes. My eyes widen as those words left from her mouth. My fingers traced the sheets and gripping them with anger. Why? Why would I be angry at my sister? Maybe because, Jellal affected me a lot that even when his name is said I would look to the person who said it.

"W-What do you mean?" I said, gripping the sheets. She moved and took my hand, caressing it lovingly. Her hard eyes changed to gentle ones and hugged me. That surprised me a lot that I didn't even moved an inch. I managed to speak and called her. "K-Kagura?"

"I don't want you to be heartbroken, Erza-neesama" she tighten her hug and my eyes got gentle. Oh silly me, of course Kagura won't do that. She won't like Jellal. I know that because I know her for a long time. I returned her hug and hugged her tight like how a big sister should. I don't like the fact that Kagura is very confident and she only depends on herself. She don't like taking help from me or Papa Rob or even his big bro. "I don't want you to cry hard just for a guy that can't love you back. I don't want to get your eyes red... and most of all, I don't want you to break down just because of your feelings"

"Kagura," I said in a gentle tone. It was comforting that your little sis cared for you that much that even she would subscribe her big sis' love life. I hugged her and stroke her hair while smiling. I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry. I'm a tough girl and I won't break down that easily. Your big sis would not break down for a guy"

"As if you would cry for a guy!" she chuckled and kissed my cheek. She smiled and I smiled back. I stroke her hair and look onto her beautiful eyes. "Tomorrow, make that guy your boyfriend!"

"BOYFRIEND?" Papa Rob opened the door and peeked in with a mix confused and mad look. Kagura and I laughed as he approached us with a funny expression on his face. Papa Rob don't like the idea of me or Kagura having a boyfriend, well if he know that that guy is a good guy, he will push me towards that guy. "Who has boyfriend?"

"Papa!" I smiled and he raised an eyebrow as if wondering why they are making fun of him. I really like this side of Papa, a strict for his daughter's love life. "No one has!"

"We're just having a conversation about Jel-" Kagura slipped and luckily I was holding her hand and squeezed it hard. She silently winced and smiled at Papa Rob, sweating. "I mean about jelly fish!"

"Why would you two talk about jelly fish?" he asked while tracing his chin. We were sweating and thinking of what to say next. When no idea was thought, we decided to give up. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"We were talking about the guy I like, Papa" I said and Papa Rob stumbled. He was surprised with what I said and barely spoke.

"T-The guy you l-l-l-l-l-like?" Papa said while keeping his posture. Kagura and I nodded. Then Papa Rob's eyes went teary eyed(Anime style). "Y-You h-have t-to b-be k-kidding m-me... Y-You won't h-h-h-have a b-b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend won't you? E-Erza, d-darling?"

"Geez, Papa!" I nudged him and laughed. "Well, I have to! Or else you wouldn't have grandchildren!"

"Erza-neesan is right!" Kagura said. I saw a faint blush on her cheeks. "We will have a boyfriend someday"

"DON'T TELL ME YOU ALREADY HAVE A GUY THAT YOU LIKE, KAGURA!" He shot on his feet in alarm. I laughed harder and holding my sides. Seriously? Papa is very funniest dad ever! Kagura stayed silent, blushing. Papa almost fainted. "NOOOO! MY DAUGHTERS HAVE ALREADY THEIR GUYS!"

"Papa, don't shout!" Kagura said in embarrassment. She was blushing hard that you could compare my hair with hers. "Or the neighbors will hear us!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

And the night continued. I glanced at my cell phone and thought about Jellal. I wondering what is he doing tonight? Is he thinking about me like what I do? Please, tomorrow...

_Lord, make him say "yes"_

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**His bedroom**

**7:56 pm**

I stared at my phone, waiting for her to call or text. My eyes can't look to any other sight but the sight of my dream girl sleeping. Yes, her picture was the background picture for my phone. It was funny when she fell asleep and she didn't even noticed. I didn't wake her because I wanted to carry her to her home like a boyfriend would do. I know that I shouldn't have thoughts like that, I don't even know if she would said "yes" tomorrow. I remembered what her Father –Rob-san-told me when I told him my plan for tomorrow. He promised not to say it to her daughter but he has his conditions.

* * *

"_If she said yes," Rob-san stared at me seriously and I felt a cold sweat trickled down my neck. "Promise me that you won't hurt her feelings nor play with her. My daughter is not a toy, okay? I want you to protect her and stay with her until she decided to marry you. If you are unlucky, until she said "enough" okay? Don't you dare to hurt her"_

"_Y-Yes! I won't hurt her!" I said, grinning with his answer. I felt like a heavy burden was lifted up from my shoulders. "I love your daughter so much and I won't hurt her!"_

* * *

I smiled and took a glance at my black tuxedo for tomorrow promenade. What should I say to her? "Erza, you're beautiful tonight", "Erza, will you dance with me?", "Erza, I love you" Wait... WHAT? I sat up and ruffled my hair. I can't think of what to say to her tomorrow when I am going to escort her. GAAAH! I rolled back and forth on my bed, thinking of what will I say when we met tomorrow. The plan was ordered and it is going to take place in the skating rink. I stopped when I remembered the time when Erza asked me why I got into a fight.

* * *

"_Our president is such a slut!" Cobra said, bad mouthing Erza. "She dated a lot of guy, even slept with them!"_

_ I can't calm myself after hearing those words. They bad mouthed Erza, they would receive their punishment. I approached him and punched him. I ignored Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel's words. I grabbed his collar and glared at him. The students paid us too much attention that they gathered around to see what was happening. I didn't paid attention to them and glared at Cobra._

"_Say that again," I hissed and he smirked. He raise an eyebrow and laughed. He stared at my eyes and I scowled at him._

"_Erza slept a lot of guys," he said each word clearly for me to understand. Blood came rushing to my veins and I punched him that he landed to the floor. I pinned him down and punched him. After I punched him, he pushed me and my back landed on the cold floor. He punched me with all his might. We cursed each other and I kicked him upwards that he stood up. I stood up as well, looking at him with grudge._

"_You bad mouthed Erza," I said, glaring at him with grudge. "You have to pay for it!"_

"_C'mon! Beat me up, Vice Prez!" Cobra mocked. I scowled at him and attacked him. He was going to punch me to when I saw scarlet hair flow flawlessly. Her hands stopped both of our hands and looked at us with those scary eyes._

"_What is the meaning of this?" Erza asked, putting down our hands. We pointed at each other while saying "He started it!" and we fought with words. She got irritated and grabbed us by the hair, dragging us towards the Principal office. "Explain yourselves in the Principal office!" _

* * *

Fortunately, Principal Makarov was an understanding man and gave punishment to Cobra-a week of community cleaning. I still have my position as Vice President but I don't know how to say this to Erza. She would only laugh at me when she found out. I stared at her while she rested on her chair after my chat with the Principal. I looked at her when she looked confused, scanning the room. I stepped in, looking down. I brushed the thoughts aside when Sieg opened the door.

"Hey," Sieg said, looking at me confused. I put my hands up, shutting him up. I looked at him, mockingly.

"How many times do I have to say to you that KNOCK FIRST BEFORE ENTERING?!" I shouted at him and he only put his hands on his ears. He went out and knocked and entered, looking at me mockingly. I nodded and gestured him to enter.

"Bro," he said, sitting on my bed. He grinned like a fool. "What's your problem?"

"N-Nothing" I said, shaking my head in disagreement. He examined me, looking at each part of me. I punched him in the head and pushed him to the other side of the bed. "Pervert!"

"What?" he said in defense. "What did I do? Anyways! What are your plans for Erza?"

"H-H-How d-d-did y-y-you?"

"Know? Yeah, I heard you a lot of times muttering "Erza... I love you..." in your sleep," he smirked, showing him a video of me sleeping and muttering "Erza... I love you."

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" I shouted and he put his hand on my mouth.

"Ultear and Wendy is sleeping! Avoid shouting!" he hissed and I wanted to punch him right there. I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIS GIRLFRIEND! But I care for Wendy, yup.. I care for her. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE WOULD DO A VIDEO OF ME SLEEPING!

"I'm gonna help you with the words you will say to her tomorrow," he said, cutting my thoughts. I brushed the thoughts aside and looked at him like a curious baby.

"You will help me with the words?" I said in a cute voice, tilting my head. He chuckled and nodded. I jumped out of the bed and ran across the room with a happy expression.

"Yeah one more thing, Ultear saw your underwear earlier and she laughed because it has teddy bears on it" he said and I tripped, landing on the floor. WHAT KIND OF BROTHER IS HIM! I weakly got up and approached my brother with a gruesome and happy expression(weird right? But that's really my expression)

"C'mon and help me with the words already!" I said, pouting.

"Okay," he said and started teaching me sweet words. Wow, he was good at it and I'm pretty surprised. I thought that he was a jerk and now I know why Ultear-sempai fell in love with him. HE CAUGHT HIM WITH HIS SWEET WORDS. Anyways, he thought me sweet words, gestures and gifts. I better buy Erza tomorrow a bouquet of roses for the confession part. I'm glad Lucy and Mira helped me with my plan because they are totally MAD MATCHMAKERS.

"Arigatou, Sieg!" I said, giving him a bro hug. Suddenly, he grabbed my phone and flipped it open. He smirked when he saw Erza's sleeping picture and did something with it. He showed me and I saw that he created a message saying "Hey, Erza. I love you"

"NOOOO! BROTHER NOO!" I said, stretching my arms to get my phone. He wouldn't let me get it. He was teasing me that he would send the message. I was teary eyed(anime ver) and muttering "Brother.. Noo! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" I wanted to cast a Dark Force spell to him and get my phone but I know I shouldn't or my powers would be exposed.

"GIVE ME!"

"NO WAY!"

"PLEASE SIEG! GIVE ME!"

"NO WAY! SAY IT TO HER NOW!"

"NO WAY! I HAVE PLANS!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"GIVE ME THE PHONE!"

And he pressed the send button and the message was sent.

"_My plans are ruined now!"_

* * *

**EEEEKKKK! EKKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**XDD Sieg texted Erza using Jellal's phone? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Will Jellal's plans ruined or will it continue? **

**ULTEAR SAW JELLAL'S TEDDY BEAR UNDERWEAR? LOOOOOL! XDD  
Yeah, I will TRY to update faster... But after the Yearbook working, I will be back for fast updates!**

**Review your thoughts below! They make me happy! *puppy eyes***

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!  
3ScarletXxXKhrymi likes cookies! XDD **


	16. Waiting for him

**HEY THERE! I'M BACK! 3 **

**As you all know, I'm working for my school's Yearbook but I'm done with that... The problem this past days is that our internet was cut off by some silly biggy truck... -_- So, I cannot update this past days~ I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!  
**

**YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! 160 reviews? I didn't expect that! .**

**Check out ScarletXCakeXSparkles' story, Fairy Tail Academy life!  
As well as Erza Scarlet Titania's I will forever be with you**

**And AddictedToFT's Seeking for Answers! **

**ANYWAYS! OFF TO THE STORY?**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does~**

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**A night before the Promenade**

**8:10 pm **

I seriously wanted to drown my brother on the nearest toilet, to tie him on a tree with ants that will bite him to death or even break them with Ultear and be depress to death. But now, I will not do that and I need to find a way to revise my plan or else my love life will be doomed! I grabbed my phone, trying to cancel the message that was sent but I was too late. _"Great," _I thought and glared at Sieg, giving him a "Congratulations! You received you death punishment!" He ignored my glare and laughed loudly.

Then my phone vibrated and lit up. I gulped and took my phone. I took a deep breath, hoping Erza wouldn't believe what Sieg texted. Step after step, I decided to open my phone on the count of three.

Three...

Two...

One...

I flipped my phone, shaking. Sieg leaned, peeking Erza's text message. I sighed in relief as I saw that it wasn't a text message but a phone message.

"_Sorry, you don't have enough load. Try again, later"_

I laughed as I saw the message, when I heard myself I knew I was going insane. Sieg glared at me and I showed him the message. He felt so down that he crawled under my bed's blanket. I pulled the blanket away from him and he was red in embarrassment.

"Bad plans don't succeed, you know" I laughed as he turn even more redder. The door opened revealing Sieg's fiancée rubbing her eyes, looking confused. "Oh, hey there Ultear-san!"

"Hey, you know you two are noisier than I thought," she said while approaching her fiancée who is already in an angel sit, looking down. She took his hand and pulled him while smiling at me. "Sorry for disturbing you, Jellal. We'll be going now"

"Yeah, don't mind it" I said while smiling back. She went out while holding her to-be-husband's hand. Oh I wish Erza and I were like that. Like a lovey-dovey couple. They shut the door and I laid myself down. My phone vibrated and I almost dropped it on the floor. I looked at it and saw that it was Erza. I pushed the answer button. "Hey, what's up?"

"Ah... Nothing," she said in the other line. "I was just going to ask you if you're fine"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said, smiling. But mentally, I am already out of control. "How about you?"

"Fine as always. Show up tomorrow, okay? If you don't, I'm going to smack you in the face and beat you up"

"Are you kidding?" I laughed and thought about my plan for tomorrow. "Why would I keep a girl waiting?"

"Yeah, I thought about that too!" she laughed too in the other line. "Hey, Jellal"

"Yes?"

"I..."

"I?"

"I..."

"I?" I was thinking that she would say "I love you" but that won't happen. I know her. She won't fall in love with me but tomorrow, I have to try.

"I don't want to see you tomorrow, dancing with other girls"

"You serious? Of course, I will only dance with you. First and last dance of tomorrow, I promise I will be with you"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"Better keep that!"

"Yeah, I will"

"I'll be going"

"Me too"

There was silence...

"Hey Erza"

"What?"

"Good night, take care of yourself. I-" I almost told her that I love her but luckily I didn't.

"I-?"

"I care about you! Good night, Ms. Prez"

"Good night, take care of yourself too" she said in the other line and ended the call. I didn't remove my phone from my ear and leaned on my pillow.

"_I love you, Erza"_

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**12:00 am**

**At the venue**

"That's perfect!" Levy shouted and the venue was perfectly decorated. The workers gave us a thumb up sign and we thanked them. We decided to go to my place to prepare ourselves for tonight's prom.

"Who's going to fix Erza's hair?" Mira asked while we ate our lunch. I almost choked when I heard that. They chuckled with the question and started fighting over who's going to fix my hair. I blew the strand of my bangs and glared at them.

"Why my hair?" I growled while looking at my strawberry cake. They chuckled and started stating their reason. I got irritated and grumbled once again. "One reason please"

"Its because we're having fun when fixing your hair," Lucy said, smiling. I stared at her and she flinched. "You know, the beautiful color and long"

"Oh, is that so?" I asked but before Lucy could answer, Levy butted in.

"What about Kagura and your father?" Levy asked and I raised my eyebrow. "Are we a bother to them?"

"No," I smiled and took a bit of my cake. "Kagura is in school today and Papa Rob will be at work so no one is in our house, today"

"Oh, I see"

* * *

**Erza's Bedroom**

**4:00 pm**

"Shall we fix ourselves now?" Mira asked while looking at the clock. "We have a lot of time left and we should use it wisely"

"Yeah, we should" I said, standing up from my bed. They shot to their feet and started fixing me. WHY ME? But still, they were able to fix themselves. Lucy and Levy were able to fix their makeup while Mira only needed 30 minutes to fix herself, makeup, dress and hair. I don't know how she did that but all of us were surprised when she declared that she's finished.

"Hey, guys" I asked and they gave me a "Hmmm?" I smiled at the mirror, seeing my own reflection with makeup. "I was wondering can you, guys, tell me who is your escorts?"

"Natsu," Lucy said while curling my hair. Her tone was as if she was displeased. "Please make that jerk behave later"

"Mine's Gajeel," Levy said while curling her hair. "I'm sure, later on, he'll be looking for war"

"I have Laxus," Mira said and we froze from our works. We looked at her and she was like "What?" then we ignored her. We chuckled silently and got back to our work.

"I didn't know Mira would date Laxus," Lucy whispered, chuckling.

"Me too. I wouldn't expect that," I whispered back and chuckled.

After 2 hours and a half, we were done with our preparations. The gown that Kagura bought me fits with my blue eye shadow and curled ends of my hair. They were complementing me non-stop, even Papa Rob and Kagura. Lucy was wearing a beautiful pink gown while Levy have a orange one. Mira wore yellow gown that brings me back memories.

"Laxus is gonna pick me up, how about you guys?" Mira asked while we sat on the sofa located in the living room.

"I think Natsu will not pick me up for reasons that he wouldn't tell me," Lucy said, pouting.

"I can ask Laxus to bring you along," Mira smiled and Lucy thanked her. Her eyes vented to Levy but Levy had the same reason. Mira asked me too and I told her Jellal will not be able too. I thanked her after she called Laxus that he was going to pick us up.

* * *

**At the Venue**

**7:10 pm**

My heart was beating so fast and I remained quiet as I waited for Jellal to show up. I sat on a chair of the Student Body and searched for a blue-haired guy in the swarming crowd. Mira and the others sat with me in the SSC table. They probably noticed my quietness and how often I flip my phone waiting for a message because they ask me often if I'm alright.

"Jellal is not still here," Natsu said, slumping to his chair. I looked down, looking depressed. "What a boring party!"

"Natsu!" Lucy hissed, noticing my sadness. She looked at me if I'm okay and I just stared at my hands hiding under the table. "Don't worry, Erza! I'm sure Jellal would show up! He's only 10 minutes late!"

"Lucy's right, Erza" Levy said, comforting me. She smiled at me, trying to make me smile. "Jellal isn't that type of guy!"

"In fact, he was very excited to see you today!"

"Right! He keeps texting me earlier that he wanted to see you today!"

"And if he doesn't come today, I'm sure there's a reason!"

"I'm fine," I said and they all shut their mouths at once. I remained silent, I was already giving up that he would come. "I'll be just going to the restroom"

"Shall I accompany you?" Lucy asked and I shook my head. I stood up and walked away.

"I can manage on my own," I said and proceeded to the restroom.

The emcee announced that the first dance will be about to start. He promised that he would come and dance with me, first to last dance. Instead of going to the rest room, I looked around and searching for Jellal. The music started to start and the partners started dancing. I saw a sight that I don't want to see and... and...

_I am afraid to see_

* * *

**EEEKKK! EKKKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**WHAT IS THAT SIGHT ERZA WAS AFRAID TO SEE?**

**Opinions? Type down below! **

**Reviews make me happy! *Puppy eyes*  
So yeah~ Awesomes? Jaaa!  
#ScarletXxXKhrymi loves chocolates~ X)**


	17. 5 minute Chance

**YO HO! I'M BACK! **

**AS PROMISED! To make it up all to you! I'll be updating faster!**

**IS JELLAL DANCING WITH ANOTHER GIRL? YOU'RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT!**

**3 Anyways, 169 reviews? YOU ALL MADE ME SUPER DUPER HAPPY! ITS THE BEST SUMMER GIFT I HAD RECEIVED IN MY WRITING HISTORY!  
Don't forget to check out: **

**ScarletXCakeXSparkles' story, Fairy Tail Academy life!**

**As well as Erza Scarlet Titania's I will forever be with you**

**And AddictedToFT's Seeking for Answers!~ They're my super good friends here! Of course, all of you are also my friend! READERS! 3  
**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro-sempai does~ Also, I don't own Adventure Time characters! THEY ARE PROPERTIES OF ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER!**

**OFF TO THE STORY! **

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**7:15 pm**

**Promenade**

I saw a sight that I don't want to see and... and...

_I am afraid to see_

I saw Jellal dancing with Minerva, happily. He was even laughing and smiling with Minerva. I felt tears forming in my eyes. A tear from my right streamed down as I saw the sight. I remembered how much pain I felt when I saw Siegrain with his fiancée and when I saw Papa and Mama's dead body. Why am I crying like this?

_Because I fell in love with him madly_

A tear from my left eye streamed down when I saw them got close

_Closer than they should be_

And got closer...

_No... this can't be..._

And got closer and their bodies collided...

"No," I spoke up and they looked at me. Jellal's eyes widen in shock as he saw me crying. Lucy, Levy and Mira approached me, holding me in the eye. Comforting me and froze as they saw the sight I saw earlier. Mira's eyes harden with the sight and she grumbled, "Jellal, you traitor"

"Erza, its okay" Lucy said as I looked down. Tears were falling non-stop.

"Erza, don't cry," Levy comforted me as well. I looked down and gathered strength to look up at Jellal. I can see that he pushed Minerva away and held me the arms. I glared at his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Erza" Jellal keep muttering until I shook my head and pushed him away. I walked away from them and towards the skating rink, hoping that the ice would lessen my sadness like my past experiences.

_I'm such a fool to love someone like him..._

_To like someone who can't love me back..._

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**7:15 pm**

**Promenade**

I seriously wanted to beat myself up when I saw Erza crying. I was late at the prom, got to dance with Minerva on the first dance and forgot about my promise with Erza and got close with Minerva which was totally a mistake! On my way to the SSC table, Minerva appeared and told me that she wanted to dance with me but I refused, she insisted and told me that I wasn't a real gentleman if I don't dance with her. It was just a dance, I thought that time and totally forgot about my promise with Erza.

"_Of course, I will only dance with you. First and last dance of tomorrow, I promise I will be with you"_

Minerva told me to move closer so I did until I didn't realize what her intention is. When a familiar voice said _"No" _I turned my head immediately and saw the least person to see me in that position. I regretted doing that, I didn't care for Minerva now. I pushed her away from me and tried explaining to Erza but what came out from my mouth was _"I'm sorry." _She pushed me and my heart sank. She ran away from me and I chased her. I am willing to do everything for her to forgive me, I would do something shameful or even let her beat me up all day long. I wanted her to forgive me... because... because...

_I would die for her_

I chased her until the skating rink. I didn't care if my face is messed up or something, I only wanted to hug her, kiss her and call her my girlfriend. But I'm messed up, very messed up. I wanted her to forgive me and give me a chance. She ran to the middle of the skating rink and I chased her. When I was near her, I took her hand and stopped her from running. Her heels probably slipped and she was going to fall but I caught her and hugged her in my arms.

"Let me explain, Erza" I whispered while looking to her eyes, begging for forgiveness. "I'm sorry"

"Let me explain?" she pushed me away and looked at me with those eyes with tears. "There's nothing to explain!"

"I beg you, Erza!" I kneeled and took her hand. I made it cup my face and I kissed it gently. "Let me explain, you got it wrong"

"Got it wrong?" She laughed mockingly and took her hand away from mine's. "I always got it wrong, don't I?!"

"Please, Erza" I took her hands again and I knew I was creating a lot of attention. "Please give me at least 10 minutes to explain!"

"Yeah, sure! I will let you explain, don't worry!" she said, sarcastically. But her tears are still falling. "5 minutes!"

"10?"

"3"

"9?"

"2!"

"5?"

"Fine!" Erza finally said and my eyes sparkled with joy. "5 minutes!"

"Thank you!" I hugged her and realize I was losing time. I stand formally in front of her with a smile on my face. "Natsu! Gray! Mira! Levy! Lucy! Laxus! Its time!"

"Hai!" they responded back and skated to the center, wearing their costumes. Erza looked at me, raising his eyebrow. Mira gave me the mic and I started testing it. Finally, Lucy came wearing her "Fire Princess" costume and Natsu wearing "Finn" that are both from Erza's favorite show "Adventure Time." She almost smiled when she saw the two waving at her but she vented her eyes on me.

"I'm sorry, Erza about earlier" I said as Mira and Laxus held up a sign board saying "I'm sorry!" as Natsu bowed as Finn to Lucy that is acting as the Fire Princess. "I don't wanna kiss Minerva earlier anyway!"

As I said that, Levy acted as Princess Bubblegum and was about to kiss Natsu in front of Lucy but Natsu pushed her away and hugged Lucy instead. I smiled and spoke up once again, "Who I want to kiss is you" and Natsu kissed Lucy's lips and Lucy blushed as the others chuckled.

Erza, still... didn't smile...

But, I continued...

"I know you are wondering... Why characters from your favorite shows are here... The truth is... I know that you love them so I wanted to deliver this very important message to you," I said, smiling. They waved at her. She almost smiled at that.

"Remember the time I fought with someone few days before? Or was it yesterday?" I looked at Lucy and Natsu and they nodded. "Yes! Yesterday! The reason why... is... I attacked Cobra because he bad mouthed you..."

Then Natsu fought with Gray when Gray acted like he was bad mouthing Lucy. Lucy then, showed up and dragged the two of them. I realized I made her cry even more, I didn't even know why! But, shall I continue? I looked at Laxus and Mira and they nodded at me. I took a deep breath.

"Remember the time when we first met? When I saw you crying in the middle of the skating rink and made you laugh?" Then Laxus held up a sign board that says "The first time we first met" and Lucy acted to be crying in the middle of the skating rink and Natsu helped her up and started making her laugh. Erza finally smiled at the sight and started wiping the tears that were streaming down. "Don't wipe your tears, Erza"

"W-Why?" She asked and glared. I approached her and took out the handkerchief from my pocket.

"Because I want to be the one to erase it," I said while wiping her tears. She smiled and I smiled back. "Did you remember how troublemaker I was in the past? How bad I was back then?"

"You were always making trouble, punching someone and beating them up" she answered and I noticed we were making a scene. OF COURSE, WE ARE MAKING A SCENE AND I WANT THEM TO SEE HOW MUCH I LOVE ERZA! Natsu was beating Gajeel and Laxus up, punching them while Lucy was trying to stop them.

"I've changed... I've changed when I saw you in this skating rink," Natsu and Lucy hugged each other, jumping around. Erza smiled when she saw the sight.

"Remember the time that we're together as room mates and went to the amusement park and you got a sprain? I wasn't forced to carry you that time because I would love carrying you," I said as Natsu carried Lucy while Lucy was acting as if she was displeased. "And the teddy bear?"

"Yeah... The teddy bear"

"I told Kagura to leave it at your bed earlier that's why I'm late," I said while Natsu gave Mira(Kagura) the teddy bear and Mira gave the teddy bear to Lucy. "Why? Because, I want you imagine that its me because I can't hug you without your permission... Well, except for earlier"

She chuckled and that lifted a lot of pain from my heart.

"Did you know?" I asked as Laxus and Mira held up a sign board that says "Did you know?" and Lucy and Natsu skated towards up, smiling.

"What?"

"That every time I see you, I thought of we dating together," I smiled and she hit me in the arm. "And also, every time you hit me in the arm, I wanted to take that arm and hug you tight"

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I mean that..." I smiled and took the guitar from Mira. "I'm gonna deliver it to a song"

_Hey you! Oh yes, you!_

_Why did you made me fall in love to you?_

_I always stared at you but you didn't seem to notice_

_What can I do to get your attention?_

_And your hea-a-a-art?_

_Yes, I am over protective, over protective to his love_

_Your Mr. Arrogant or Mr. Insulter, either of it describes me_

_But still... I want to be yours!_

_You don't know how happy I am every time I see you!_

_Chorus_

_Let's make a perfect cri-i-i-i-ime! _

_I'll steal your heart because you stole mine!_

_I'll kiss you, whenever you wanted me to!  
I won't let the others take you away from me_

_Cause' you're my beautiful world no-o-o-ow! _

_I'm yo-o-o-ours!  
_

_Because, Erza, I love you!_

I kneeled and show her the necklace I bought. It was sapphire and scarlet heart shaped(Not full, outline only) and I'm sure, this will fit Erza because everything fits on her. I looked at her, smiling. Hoping she would say yes. The others roamed around us, smiling.

"Erza Scarlet," I said, seeing her teary eyes. Tears once again fell from her eyes and her hand was on her mouth. "You changed me. From being a troublemaker to a behave Vice President. I know I always insulted you every time we are together but you don't know what it really means. I knew from the day that I met you, my heart is pounding for you. You fell in love with my brother that saddens me very much. But I don't want to keep my feelings anymore."

I took a deep breath and took her hand onto mine. I kissed it gently and looked at her. I showed her the necklace, smiling.

"In this skating rink where we met," I spoke up, looking to her eyes. "I want to ask you this very important question in my life! I know I lied so many times that make you don't wanna trust me anymore but... I love you Erza! I really do! So.. I have to ask this question... Will you..."

Natsu and Lucy raised up a signboard that says "Will you"

"Be my"

Laxus and Mira raised up a signboard that says "Be my?"

"Girlfriend?"

Gray and Levy raised up a signboard that says "Girlfriend?"

The crowd that were watching cheered and my companions shut them up. I looked at Erza for an answer, smiling. She stayed silent, frowning.

_Oh no... She's going to reject me..._

"Erza?" I asked and she looked away, blushing. I cupped my face and spoke up words that made me frown too...

"_Jellal, listen"_

* * *

**EEEKKKK! EKKKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**What is Erza going to tell Jellal? Will it be a YES or NO?**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**The next chapter will be updated tomorrow! **

**^_^ Theories? Opinions? Review below!**

**Reviews make me happy! ^_^ *puppy eyes***

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!  
#ScarletXxXKhrymi loves chocolates!(but Unfortunately, its prohibited to eat any choco due to skin asthma) **


	18. Written Answer

**ATTENTION: PLEASE READ THIS FIRST BEFORE PROCEEDING TO THE STORY, I BEG YOU!**

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK AND I HAVE SO MANY THINGS TO TELL YOU!**

**PEOPLE! I know you all like my nickname for Jellal but please give CREDIT to me if you are going to use them~ At least, your awesome readers are going to recognize this story~ I beg you all! If you are going to use my IDEA or even the SLIGHTEST BIT of my IDEA, please GIVE CREDIT TO ME! Sankyuu!**

**And somebody noticed that there wasn't a Marceline actress in Jellal's Adventure time... Because I forgot her and unfortunately, we don't have cable so I'm not subscribed on Adventure Time~ ^_^ Sorry for those Adventure Time fans, didn't mean to offend you!**

**Don't forget to check out:**

**ScarletXCakeXSparkles' story, Fairy Tail Academy life!**

**As well as Erza Scarlet Titania's I will forever be with you**

**And AddictedToFT's Seeking for Answers!~ **

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does~!**

**Anyways, OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Erza's POV  
7:22 pm**

**Ice skating rink**

"_Jellal, listen"_ I said while I cupped his face. You don't know how happy I am that he confessed his feelings, saying that he likes... no, he said _"I love you." _He even used my favorite characters from my favorite TV show "Adventure Time"(Anime ver.). After I spoke those words, he probably got it wrong. He thought I was going to reject him and the smile on his face faded. I took a paper out from my small bag(very small!). I looked at him in the eye and started reading the letter I made for him.

_The letter of my heart to his_

I took a deep breath and started reading.

_Dear Jellal,_

_ I know that its the first time I wrote you a letter without using your nicknames that I used to call you. Its because I have a very important message to tell you. Remember the time that I was crying here in the skating rink because I was all alone and scared? You comforted me and made me laugh, not knowing that our lives are gonna change for good. Before I met you, I can't smile. After my step brother's death, I can't smile due to the bad luck I'm having. But then, you made me smile again for the first time. I met your and I fell in love with your older brother, Sieg and thought that he was the one. But Mr. Cupid told me that I was wrong and there was a man near me that is destined for me. _

_ I didn't mean to eavesdrop you and Lucy while talking but I heard you confessing your feelings to Lucy. I was depressed that time and cried hard. When I found out that you weren't confessing to Lucy, I overjoyed. When you got injured and I cared for you, I knew I had to not because I literally needed to care you but because I simply can't lose the guy who makes me happy. Did you know that every time I turn my back to you, I always smile. I wanted to be with you always. I don't know when or how but I knew that I need you. Jellal, you changed me._

_You gave me many first..._

_Many pleasures..._

_You make me smile always..._

_You don't know how happy I am that I met you_

_And I thank you for that..._

_You might find a better girl than me..._

_But I'm always here... _

_Waiting for you..._

_Yes, Jellal... I love you rather than "Like." I learned to love you like when I learned to smile again. I thank you for that.. Remember, I'm always here for you._

_Your President,_

_Erza Scarlet_

Everybody was silent when I read my letter, even the people outside the skating rink. The only noise that were heard were the rustle of the trees and the sound of a traveling car. Jellal was stunned and unable to speak or move. Lucy and the others were stunned also. I looked around, finding an answer or something. The first one who moved is Jellal. He took both of my hands and gulped.

"Is that a yes?" he said in an excited tone. I smiled and nodded. He stood up, eyes sparkling with joy. "You serious?"

"I've never been this serious before," I said, smiling. He cupped my face, smiling. I smiled at him as he hugged me tight. He removed himself from the hug and shot a hand in the air.

"She said 'Yes!', Minna!" Jellal said as I chuckled. "She's already my girl!"

The crowd cheered with the answer, jumping with joy. Jellal hugged me tight as if he never wanted to let me go. I hugged back smiling. We got close and Jellal leaned on me, asking for a kiss. We were close to each other and I got closer and was going to kiss him when an idiot ruined the moment.

"Stop!" A familiar voice ruined the moment. I turned my head and scowled. There was Minerva, ruining the moment. "I got him first! He's mine!"

"What are you saying, Minerva?" Jellal turned and said. He put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I blushed as our bodies collided. _"He is warm," _I thought. "I never loved you! Erza is the only one I loved ever since I met her!"

"But I got you first! I deserved someone like you!" Minerva said, protesting.

"Shut it, Minerva!" I said, scowling. "Getting someone first doesn't mean you deserve that person. There will always be a bette-"

"Shut up, Erza" Minerva grumbled. She had a dark expression and revealed her dagger. She pointed the dagger at me and threatened that she was going to throw it straight to my heart. "I am not talking to you, you dirty President. Say another word and I'll throw this straight to your heart!"

The people were stunned by Minerva's action but this happened to me a lot of times. Running from monsters, losing the people who are important to me and trying to hide my powers, I'm already sick of that. Now that I have my gifts, I am no longer scared of threats that would kill me. I can control swords, daggers, axes and many more. I am not afraid of being hurt because I'm already used to it. I'm not afraid about that threat because...

"I've experienced better," I said each word clearly and Lucy gasped. Jellal was saying me to stop talking or it'll kill me but I pushed the thought aside. I clenched my fist. It was true. I've experience better than that. "I'm not scared, Minerva"

"You!" Minerva said grimly and threw the dagger. As she said, perfect throw. She threw her dagger and I pushed Jellal aside. I pushed Jellal and the dagger made a cut in my lower arm. Blood trickled down and every one gasped. Professor Gildarts immediately ran towards Minerva with Principal Makarov and Professor Macao. They took Minerva away from us as the first aid ran towards me, aiding my wound.

"Why did you did that, Erza?" Jellal said, worried. I smiled weakly and cupped his face with my free hand. He kissed my hand and looked at me worriedly. "You know that its dangerous, right? Especially when we can't reveal our secret"

"Its just a small wound, Jellal" I smiled, caressing his cheek. "I wanted to prove you that I would die for you because I love you"

"But, you don't have to do that!" he protested and I shook my head. "Just promise me, you'll never leave by my side"

"I promise," I said as the first aid was done. I thanked them and Jellal helped me stood up. The ball continued and we had time to talk.

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**8:00 pm**

**Promenade**

"You don't know how happy I am today, Erza" I said, smiling while I danced her. She chuckled and blushed. "You are cute when you're blushing like that"

"Eh? I'm blushing?" Erza blushed even more and I chuckled. I kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Don't worry, I like it"

"I love your Fire Princess and Finn idea," she said and I blushed. "How did you know that I still love that show?"

"Well, remember that time when we watched that show together when we were 13?" I said and she nodded. "I asked Rob-san if you still like that show and asked his permission to be your boyfriend"

"How about Sieg? Does he know this?" She asked and I nodded. "It seems like I'm the only one who doesn't know what's going to happen next"

"If you knew, maybe my plan is going to be ruined" I said, chuckled. I turned her around and dance with her again. "I'm sorry, Erza"

"About what?" Erza asked.

"About stealing your first kiss," I said, smiling.

"What? I don't remember you stealing my first kiss," she said, blushing.

"Well, when you were uncontrollable. I kissed you for you to go back to your senses," I said blushing as she blushed hard.

"Don't worry," she said, smiling and blushing. "I like it anyway"

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**9:00 pm**

**In front of Erza's house**

"Thank you, Jellal" she said, smiling. I raised my eyebrow, asking. "For today, I really had fun. Especially the time when you confessed"

"Its my pleasure to make you smile," I said, smiling. I took her hand and kissed it. She chuckled. "Erza, I'm sorry"

"For what again?" Erza said, raising an eyebrow.

"For stealing a kiss from you," I said and leaned down on her, kissing her. She chuckled and kissed back. We kissed passionately and stopped when we ran out of breath. She smiled and I smiled back. I kissed her lips again. "Good night, my President"

"Good night, Vice-President-of-all-bakas" she smiled and entered her house.

"And one more thing, Erza" I said and she turned around. "I love you, babe"

"I love you too, babe" Erza smiled and blushed. She entered her house and I waited her to go in before leaving. I smiled and touched my lips as I remember that moment.

"_Good night, my only love, Erza"_

* * *

**EEEKKK! EKKKK! THIS STORY IS DO- OH NO! ITS NOT YET DONE!  
Coming up: Rollercoaster First date of JerZa! Don't miss it!**

**And yes, the SEQUEL is also coming up! My sequel will be cold "Twist and turns to True Love" so this story is "Twist and Turns to True Love: Oh my President!" **

**GOOD NEWS! The sequel will have 3 different stories of our sweet couple "JERZA" DON'T MISS IT!  
And yes, I have a new story(I almost forgot to tell you, guys! SORRY!) Its called "I'm taking my LOVEROID" My new story contains MUSIC, VOCALOIDS, LOVE, JEALOUSY and Fairy Tail! Check it out guys!**

**So yeah, see you in the next chapter!**

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes***

**Stay tuned to see the ROLLERCOASTER FIRST DATE OF JERZA! ^_^**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi loves choco!**


	19. Rollercoaster Date

**HEY, AWESOME PEOPLE! I'M BACK! ^_^**

**Sorry to say this but this is the last chapter of the first book of the sequel, Twists and Turns to True Love~ Watch out for the 2nd book of the sequel which would probably take LONGER to write since I have no idea what I am going to write~**

**AWESOME PEOPLE! Check out my big sis' channel(khrismlove), she's more of a GRUVIA and she's new here \(^-^)/ She also wrote 2 tagalog stories in Wattpad! Better check her account because SHE'S AMAZING!**

**Don't forget to check out:**

**When water turned Ice(Gruvia) which is my big sis' story! \(^-^)/**

**ScarletXCakeXSparkles' story, Fairy Tail Academy life!**

**As well as Erza Scarlet Titania's I will forever be with you**

**And AddictedToFT's Seeking for Answers!~**

**As well as my other story: I'm taking my LOVEROID  
**

**So off to the date then?**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**First date**

**8:00 am**

Someone knocked on my door as Kagura brushed my hair. Papa Rob peeked in. "Jellal is already downstairs," Papa Rob pointed downstairs with his thumb. I nodded and told Papa Rob that I'll be there in a minute. He nodded and closed the door lightly. I looked at Kagura and stood up. I saw Kagura's worried expression and I cracked a smile. I pat her head and stroke her hair.

"Don't worry," I said, stroking her hair. "I won't do anything stupid. I will take care of myself. I promise"

"Make sure not to break that promise!" Kagura hugged me and I chuckled. Oh, how adorable my little sis is. I promised and went downstairs. I saw Jellal smiling at Papa Rob and chatting with him, while sitting in the sofa. Jellal noticed me walking downstairs and looked. I smiled at him and approached him.

"Please excuse us," Jellal said as he took my hand and kissed it. Papa Rob smirked with the sight. "We'll be going then"

"Bye Papa Rob," I said and he nodded.

"Jellal! Take care of my daughter, okay?" Papa Rob said and Jellal nodded in agreement. He opened the door for me and I walk out. He closed the door and I smiled at him.

"Good Morning, babe" Jellal kissed my cheeks and I kissed back. He looked at my outfit and frowned. I looked down and I was wearing shorts and shirt with rubber shoes.

"What's wrong? You don't like this?" I asked and he shook his head. He took my hand and smiled.

"I just don't like people staring at you with that outfit," he said and squeezed my hand. "C'mon, let's go to the nearest pants seller"

"Yeah," I said, smiling. He doesn't like seeing me wearing this outfit because of an obvious reason. I smiled as I saw how sweet my _babe_ is. We searched for the nearest pants store. He bought me pants and we proceeded to our plans. We went to the amusement park.

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**10:00 pm**

**Amusement Park**

"Why do you have a video camera?" Erza asked as she sipped her strawberry shake.

"Because I wanted to record every moment I spent with you," I said, smiling. I stopped my video cam and smiled at her. She smiled at me and sips her strawberry shake again.

"Not again!" Erza said as she looked down to her loose shoe lace. "They're loose again!"

"Let me," I said and I bended my knees and tied her shoe lace. "I wanted to tie them because I don't want you to fall in love with another guy"

"Of course, I wouldn't" Erza said as I stood up after tying her shoe lace. She kissed my cheek. "Why would I dump a sweet guy like you?"

"Oh, I like that, _babe_" I chuckled as we proceeded to our activities. We had fun in the Amusement Park.

"Jellal?" Erza called and I turned around. I notice that she was already tired of walking. I smiled and gave her a piggy back. "W-What are you doing?"

"Giving you a piggy back ride!" I said, chuckling. People around us stared and chuckled in amusement. A lot came and asked if they can take a picture of us, we agreed. Well, not "we" because Erza keeps hitting my back every time I agreed.

"One…. Two...," A miss said while taking a picture of us. Before she clicked the button I called out for Erza.

"Erza, look at me" I said and she did. I looked and kissed her while the miss said "cheese!" and clicked the button. The people around us _awwwed_ in sweetness. I released from the kiss and she was blushed hard. I chuckled and thanked the miss and proceeded to our date.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**12:00 noon**

**Restaurant **

Jellal treated me lunch and I agreed. I wanted to scold Jellal whenever he agreed to take pictures of us with the other people or agreeing to other people's request to take a picture of us, only the two of us because they said we were "sweet." One thing that keeps me from scolding him is that… Is that the fact that I wanted others to know how much I love Jellal. I waited in our table as he ordered. Suddenly, a flash of light was seen. I turned and saw Jellal taking pictures of me. He grinned and sat in front of me.

"What was that for?" I asked and he grinned. "Seriously? Is it necessary to keep taking pictures of me all the time?"

"Yeah," he grinned and took a picture of me again. "Because I want to keep our memory alive even though we are already old. And babe, its our first date after all."

"Give me the camera," I said and hesitated. "I'm not going to destroy it, silly."

He still hesitated and I cursed under my breath. I fixed my bangs and smiled at him sweetly. "Please? Babe?"

"Sure, babe" he said and handed me the camera. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Can I take a picture of you?" I smiled and he raised his eyebrows. I thought of saying a cheesy line to him because he keeps saying sweet things to me. I smiled as the idea popped up in my mind.

"Why?" he asked, his smile wavered.

"Because I want to show my kids how his father looked like when he was young," I said and took a picture of him. I really wanted to show my kids how his father looked when he was young. I really love him and wanted to marry him right now but let's be young and let the time pass through first. He grinned and pinched my cheek.

"Where did you get that line from?" he said while pinching my cheek. "Give me the camera"

He took the camera and kissed my cheek while he took a picture of us. I like the thought of how sweet my boyfriend is. He's incredible! He might be insulting me but he apologizes afterward. I smiled as he continued to say sweet things to me. I chuckled and kissed his cheek.

_He's the best boyfriend you could have_

* * *

**2:00 pm **

Jellal carried me again even though I don't want to but he insisted with those puppy eyes of him so I got carried away. Jellal walked towards the park with a big tree. He said its a perfect time because no one is sitting underneath. He dashed towards the tree and when we reached it, we sat underneath. Jellal leaned on the tree and caught his breath. Am I that fat that made him THAT exhausted? Seriously? Another idea popped up on my mind.

I sat and folded my knees to the right(girly sit) and I took Jellal's head and made my lap as his pillow. He blushed and stared at my eyes. I leaned to him and rubbed my nose to his(nose to nose). I smiled while staring at his eyes, he also smiled and lift his head up and kissed me. I chuckled and kissed him back. He hugged me tight as the grass tickled our skin.

"I love you, Erza"

"I love you too, Jellal"

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**2:30 pm**

We traveled towards where Sting and Rogue were. When we arrived, I wrapped a blindfold on her eyes because I don't want her to see my surprise for her. I smiled as I led her towards my surprise. Sting and Rogue were waiting at the footsteps of the mansion they bought, smiling. I signaled them to go near and they did. I smiled and kissed Erza's cheeks.

"What are you seriously up to?" she asked, smiling. "Please don't tell me that you're going to harm me."

"Just wait a little longer," I smiled and started taking her blindfold off. As soon as the blindfold was off, I kissed her cheek. "Surprise, babe!"

"Whoa!" Erza exclaimed as she saw the mansion, the garden and the sight. It was breath taking. The mansion was big and glass-type. The garden was arranged with beautiful flowers. There was even a mini maze there. In the back part, there was a pool and entertainment center. "This is amazing! Seriously? How did you buy something _this_ magnificent?"

"I didn't," I smiled and she frowned. I pointed at Sting and Rogue. "I ordered Sting and Rogue to build this mansion"

"Wha-, how?!" she asked, confused.

"You know, a coin from the Magic world is equivalent to one million" Sting said, grinning. "So we we're able to build this for you, our master"

"C'mon, let's go inside!" I winked at her and took her hand. I dashed towards the mansion with her. Smiling and laughing, this is just what I dreamt of.

_Being with my love, Erza_

* * *

**EEEEKKK! EKKKK! THIS STORY IS DONE!**

**Watch out for the 2nd story of the sequel! I'm sure, it will be hilarious and more of... Drama(I might make you cry somehow XDD but I'm not expecting you to cry)**

**So yeah, check out my other stories(Reverse The Potion and I'm taking my LOVEROID) **

**Also my big sis~(When water turned Ice)**

**So, see you again in the 2nd book! \(^-^)/ HOOORRAAAAAYY!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR SUBSCRIBING MY STORY~! I HOPE YOU WILL DO THE SAME ON THE NEXT BOOK! ^_^**

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes***

**Stay tuned for the 2nd book of the sequel, Twists and Turns to True Love**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi is signing off now~ Ja ne! *winks* ;) **


End file.
